


淚

by thousanddragon



Category: ABO - Fandom, 刀劍亂舞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousanddragon/pseuds/thousanddragon
Summary: 絕對不要找Beta以外的性別當戀人，只會讓你碎了心罷了。經歷過兩段不愉快的戀情，身為Beta的青江告誡自己，下一場戀愛絕對不能找上Beta以外的選項。擔任助教期間對身為教授的石切丸動了心…





	1. Chapter 1

身為Beta，能夠選擇的情人也只有Beta。曾經年少輕狂不信這句話的青江，經歷了兩段讓他痛徹心扉的戀情。  
與身為青梅竹馬的Omega有過一段情，童貞奉獻給可愛的初戀，他們相當登對，從小一起長大，像個孩子的可愛男孩，讓青江願意奉獻一切去保護他的戀人。  
但是戀人處於發情期時，束手無策的青江難以忘記當時的感受。最後以分手作結局。因為戀人終於受不了發情期的痛苦決定找一名Alpha 作為伴侶。  
情傷讓青江高一期間拒絕接觸戀愛，直到一名Alpha 在他被圍毆時出手相救。也許是鬼迷心竅，青江選擇與對方交往，最後的結果卻是發現自己只是個臨時伴侶，對方的元配女性Omega抱著孩子歇斯底里的在他面前指控著Alpha，隨後衝向車道遭大卡車輾斃，死前她和她懷裡的孩子似乎都露出憎恨的目光。  
連續兩段糟糕的戀情，特別是婚外情這次，在青江的心裡留下難以言喻的傷痕，整整一年，青江反覆的做著同一個夢，死去的女人與她懷裡的孩子。一次又一次，為了逃避這個夢青江寧可不睡覺，弄到後來因為過度疲勞差點送了命。  
身為他朋友歌仙、宗三、蜂須賀動用他們所能使用的資源，將人架到診所做了一個暑假的心理治療才勉勉強強讓青江的生活恢復到正常軌道上。青江會笑著調戲別人，但是絕對不與人戀愛，他放棄相信愛情這種情感。  
上了大學，青江選了機械系。「宗三倒是不意外，心理學。歌仙也是呢，文學系。蜂須賀就不用說了吧？我想一定是企業管理。」青江叼著餅乾棒看著三名友人。歌仙輕啜杯裡的茶，隨後看著茶杯微微皺起眉頭，放下杯子。蜂須賀只是看著拉花逐漸融解的咖啡。宗三用咖啡棒撥弄著杯子裡的檸檬片。  
「無論如何，這四年除非有共通的課程不然還真的不太見面。」蜂須賀拿起咖啡杯喝了一口。「蜂須賀住家裡不說，我必須搬出來住，你們也知道。搞出那件事後我高中一畢業就被斷絕寄養關係了，我也快成年只要找到個地方忍過兩年就好。歌仙你方便嗎？」青江笑了笑開口詢問，跳開了四人以後不常見面的話題。  
「我會跟大哥一起住。」宗三微笑婉拒。  
「青江，你去找室友好了，我預計要住家裡。」歌仙有些無奈的說。  
「抱歉，我必須待在本家。」  
「糟糕啊，我要去哪找了解我的室友呢。」其他三人知道青將對自己的精神狀況十分擔心。  
「我去跟家裡協調看看。」歌仙投降似的笑說。  
「哇啊，愛你喔。」青將眨了眨水藍色的眼眸送了個飛吻給歌仙，惹來歌仙一臉陰鬱，另外兩人只是輕笑著。大學生活才剛開始。  
當時Omega自殺的事情過後青江的寄養家庭終於找到理由將青江趕走，雖然要求終止寄養關係，不過由於青江未成年的關係被拒絕，青江與養父母協調搬出去住，他們只需要話撥固定的金額到青江的戶頭。在青江成年的時候就可以結束收養關係。  
青江看著與朋友承租兩年的房子「就從這裡開始新的。」裝飾好新的房間，青江對著空氣如此說。  
學期剛開始四人就非常忙碌，原本想找時間打工的青江陷入了生活費不足的情況。  
「我們有教授在徵助理，青江要試試看嗎？」這天午餐的時間，歌仙看著吃麵包的青江詢問。  
「教甚麼？」咬著白吐司，臉色不大好的青江笑問。  
「古文。」  
「我可對密密麻麻的文字沒興趣。」  
「只是資料匯入電腦，我想你應該能做得來。按小時計薪水。」基於自尊心，青江即使窮到只能喝自來水也不會跟朋友借錢，這件事三人都知道因此只回提供各式各樣的工作機會與資訊讓青江能得溫飽。  
「哇啊，這麼肥的職缺我要了，愛你喔，歌仙。」  
「少噁心，就算打工你也不可少做家事。」歌仙揮了揮手說。  
「石切丸嗎？」看著眼前的門牌，應該是歌仙說的教授。敲了敲門。  
「請進。」開門看見身穿襯衫的男子正在站在書櫃前將書分門別類。青江自認不算矮，但是眼前的教授的身高至少比自己高上一個頭左右。看到自己時將手上是下的書本放到一旁的桌上，走過來。  
「我是笑面青江，想來應徵您的助教。」禮貌的用語，希望能博得長輩的青睞。  
「嗯？你是我們學院的學生嗎？」石切丸拿下眼鏡看著青江。  
「不是，我是機械系。」乖巧的回答。  
「機械系嗎？怎麼會來我這找打工？」教授似乎很不解。  
「因為朋友推薦。」微笑。  
「這樣啊，主要工作是整理學生作業、輸入成績、線上測驗成績登記。這些你可以嗎？」聽起來不是太複雜的工作。  
「ok，薪水怎麼算？」價格要先問好，不然會吃虧。  
「每周要做滿8小時，一個月四萬。」  
「哇啊，好大方。從甚麼時候開始上工？」  
「方便的話現在？我需要人手。」眼前笑起來的容顏，青江感到心跳加速。


	2. Chapter 2

「歌仙，那名教授是不是很嚴格啊？」青江吃著晚餐詢問歌仙。  
「石切丸教授嗎？與其說是嚴格，不如說太過投入吧？怎麼？打工出事了？」  
「沒有。」青江的目光移向窗外，回想今日下午的事情。  
「一片紅，教授您的考題究竟有多難？」輸入著慘不忍睹的成績，手上的卷子沒有超過三十分的。明明只是個學期初隨堂測驗。  
「只是把入學測驗拿出來修改而已。」從工作裡分神的石切丸笑著說。  
「是嗎？」稍微瞄了下題目，確實是入學測驗出現過的，但是……根本不是一個等級的東西啊！  
「我開始同情我的室友。」  
「甚麼？」  
「沒甚麼，哇啊！零分，隨便猜也該有個位數吧？」  
「沒有猜就能猜中這回事喔。」石切丸的話充滿著笑意。  
「教授很認真呢。」  
「語文是很重要的傳承，怎麼能用輕蔑的態度去對待呢？」石切丸說這句話時，青江總覺得背脊發涼。  
「感覺是披著偽裝的大人。」  
「青江，你今天非常多愁善感啊。」歌仙看著對面的好友。  
「因為我被歌仙你弄得心頭小鹿亂撞啊。」  
「少噁心，今天你洗碗。」吐吐舌頭，心思停在第一次見面的教授身上。  
隨著上課進度，青江見識到這名教授的出題的兇殘度，期中考結束當天的聚餐他和宗三、蜂須賀看著靈魂出竅的歌仙。  
「歌仙你還好嗎？」面對蜂須賀的關心，歌仙只是按著太陽穴。  
「完了…」歌仙說出這句話。  
「怎麼了嗎？」宗三疑惑地看著好友。  
「我的古文…完了。」歌仙的聲音說有多絕望就有多絕望。  
「喔呀，連一向自詡風雅的你怎麼可能輸在你最拿手的科目上？」青江笑問。  
「石切丸教授出題。」歌仙絕望地說出出題教授的名字，青江忍不住乾笑。  
「原來是文學院最有名的大太刀嗎？」宗三微微皺起眉頭。  
「大太刀？」青江好奇地看著宗三等著解答。  
「修他課的學生沒幾個能拿到學分呢，又是必修。所以很多人是從大一修到大四才畢業。」宗三一臉同情地看著歌仙。  
「大太刀是因為必當率嗎？」蜂須賀忍不住微微皺起眉頭。  
「真兇殘。」青江忍不住笑了起來，明明看起來就是個溫和的男人啊。  
「哇啊，教授這題目也太艱澀了。」來到研究室工作的青江忍不住吐槽，看著期中考試卷，青江自認一題都答不出來。  
「會嗎？都是上課教過的東西呢。」石切丸笑著將需要的資料放到桌上。  
「碰！」身後傳來物品落地的重響。  
「痛…」起身只看到被書砸到腳的教授蹲在原地忍耐疼痛。  
「書堆倒了而已。」一臉逞強的微笑著，有點可愛。  
「書疊這麼高容易倒也是當然的吧？」笑著幫忙收拾殘局，石切丸也一起收拾。  
「教授總是穿的很正式呢。」  
「嗯？青江君，你是說襯衫跟西裝長褲嗎？」  
「是啊，不過感覺古文教授的服裝應該更傳統一點。」  
「正式的服裝弄髒的話可不是學生能賠得起的價位啊。」  
「真貼心呢，教授。」兩人收拾完書本。  
「教授的桌子還不是普通亂呢。」滿手書想找地方放還沒得放，青江看著雜亂的書桌。  
「最近散漫了一點呢。」石切丸笑著把書先放椅子上。  
「喔呀，時間差不多了呢。青江君下一堂有課吧？今天先做到這吧。」石切丸指了指牆上的時鐘笑著提醒。  
「資料我已經輸入完成了，只剩下核對。我先走了。」將書放在另一張桌子上，將檔案存檔後連忙拿起書包離開。石切丸站在窗戶旁看著跑遠的身影，充滿活力的長髮跳動著，一片蔥翠的綠色。  
「充滿活力的小動物呢。」石切丸笑著看著。  
作為Beta不能理解Alpha之間的戰鬥，也不能體會Omega發情期的辛苦，青江決定要安分地當個Beta。  
所以…  
「我為什麼會捲進這種事情呢？」手持棍棒，輕蔑的微笑自問。眼前是幾名氣憤地Alpha，身後是處於發情期的Omega，不是隨便一名Omega，是身為知心好友的蜂須賀。  
「蜂須賀振作點啊。」光憑他一個Beta也不能抵擋幾個Alpha多久，拜託來個有理智的傢伙吧！努力逼退意圖不軌的傢伙們，身後的蜂須賀已經躺在地上動彈不得。  
「喂喂喂，你再這樣下去珍貴的處女之身會被撿走啊，快站起來。」青江一棒揮開靠近的Alpha。  
「嗚…」蜂須賀軟弱的聲音聽得讓人心煩！  
「給我離他遠一點！」怒氣一上來青江下手也沒分寸，一拳重擊在Alpha臉上。  
「你們這群精蟲上腦的傢伙給我乖乖報上名。」突如其來的發言與拳頭擊倒一名Alpha。  
「該死！」看清楚來人才發現…  
「同田貫教官。」青江終於鬆了口氣看著來人。  
「想侵犯發情期的Omega是嚴重違反規定。」同田貫金色的眼睛充滿著怒氣，雖然是名Beta不過對於Omega的權益可是一字不漏地記著。  
「區區Beta…哇呃！」  
「小鬼你剛才說甚麼？區區甚麼？」最大雷點，用第二性別壓制他。  
看著同田貫將木刀插在別人嘴裡…「喔呀，真是魄力十足呢。」扔掉手裡的棍子，轉身扶起蜂須賀。放心的背對Alpha們是因為有為強大的教官在場。  
「撐著點，我幫你找抑制劑。」青江拍了拍摯友的臉，要他清醒些。  
「書包…左邊暗袋…紅白色膠囊…」  
「蜂須賀！」傳來的嗓音有些喘，對青江來說並不陌生。  
「哎呀，王子來了。我就先退下了。」轉頭看到的是氣喘呼呼的長曾弥，長曾弥與蜂須賀是分家與本家的關係。也許是基於自尊心的關係，出身本家蜂須賀一直都很討厭對方。  
「蜂，認得出我嗎？」  
「吵死了…嗚…回家…」  
「好，多謝你，青江君。」抱起蜂須賀匆匆道謝，拎起書包三步併成兩步快速離去。  
「王子與公主嗎？」拿起自己的書包看著長曾弥遠去的身影。是啊，Alpha與Omega就是王子與公主，Beta是永遠的襯托。除了跟同為Beta的人在一起能幸福外，其他都沒有可能性，只會受到難以癒合的傷害。咬咬牙，轉身跑向自己學系的教學大樓，該用什麼理由說明自己遲到呢？  
「報告為了英雄救美，我遲到了，教授。請找同田貫教官求證。」站在門口大聲的說著，同學們哄堂大笑，教授也習慣自己的胡鬧笑了笑。  
「怎麼沒把美人抱過來？大英雄。」  
「報告教授，因為美人名花有主。我只是一個士兵，王子登場後士兵退場。」俏皮的回答眨了眨水藍色的眼眸。  
「呵呵，好了快進來上課。」教授放他進課堂，青江的心卻停留在一個畫面。  
長曾弥緊抱的蜂須賀離開時，蜂須賀的翡翠色的雙眼含著淚，緊抓著長曾弥衣服，那個畫面…明知道是熟人，明知道自己並不喜歡長曾弥，但是內心無藥可救的忌妒憎恨，為什麼Alpha總是被Omega吸引？Omega總是被Alpha吸引？為什麼Beta總是要當個旁觀者？明明愛上誰不是錯，卻要承受這樣的痛苦？不論初戀的Omega或是婚外情的Alpha，一個又一個都像在玩弄自己。痛恨著這樣的身體素質差距，咬了咬姆指指甲。


	3. Chapter 3

課後連忙打電話到虎徹家詢問情況。  
「蜂須賀還好嗎？」  
「不礙事，已經吃藥睡下了。今天真的非常感謝你，青江君。不然小蜂他…」  
「與其煩惱這些你不如想辦法讓他接受你，長曾弥。」  
「怕是無法了，畢竟是我搶走小蜂的位子。」  
「你還真以為他在乎嗎？用你的木魚腦袋想想原因啊！真是的。掰啦。」不給長曾弥詢問的機會掛斷電話。用手機輕輕點了點唇…  
「別說我沒幫忙啊，蜂須賀。你也該誠實一點。」看了下時間，還早，應該去哪打發時間呢？  
「嗯…二手書店應該會有這次需要的課本。」收起手機，戴上耳機，哼著小調，步伐隨著節奏走向目的地。  
拎著書店老闆的好意回到租屋處。歌仙今天的課到晚上，晚餐要自己解決才行。看著拎回來的燉牛肉，下了麵條燙個青菜開始吃晚餐。  
空蕩蕩的家，有種不舒服的空曠。一些奇怪的東西也逐漸出現，似有若無的腳步聲，小孩奔跑的聲響，嘻嘻哈哈的笑聲…還有…「你無法幸福，你這個第三者！！！」淒厲的尖叫不斷在周遭咆嘯。收拾著廚房將耳邊不斷迴響的尖叫聲當作不存在，無論如何不能再給歌仙添麻煩，忍一忍就好。洗碗的手顫抖著，唇色逐漸蒼白，勉強保持冷靜將廚房復原決定去洗個澡清醒一下。  
蒸氣氤氳的空間裡只有水滴落地與打在身上的聲響，過腰的長髮貼在背部黏膩而沉重。冰冷的觸感從腳踝逐漸往上，是人類的冰冷皮膚，是一隻柔軟的手，是女人的手，垂下視線，近在眼前的是一張天真無邪的臉龐，是嬰兒的臉龐，它肥短的小手緊抓著青江的鎖骨，抓得青江隱隱作痛，冰冷的觸感已經來到後頸，十指緊貼著頸部皮膚，令人打顫的冰冷觸感逐漸收緊的手指掐住了血管與氣管，青江感到呼吸困難。  
『只是幻覺，冷靜下來。醒醒，笑面青江，這只是幻覺。』不斷告訴自己，頭腦已經因為缺氧而感到昏眩…肌肉開始痙攣，雙腿逐漸被抽乾的氣力讓他跪了下來。  
「青江！」突然被推開的門，是歌仙的聲音，頸部的壓迫感與背後的冰冷感瞬間消失，胸前的嬰兒臉龐逐漸模糊透明。意識逐漸清晰，眨眨驗，臉色蒼白得看向站在門口的歌仙。  
「謝啦…」站起身，關上蓮蓬頭。  
「繼續看可是要收費喔，看在是朋友的份上給你打七折。」用歡快的語氣說著俏皮話，歌仙只是皺起眉頭。  
「少自戀誰要看你啊？快給我穿上衣服，光著身子可不風雅。」歌仙轉身關上門，隔斷門板另一側傳來的嘔吐聲。  
半夜躺在床上，無法闔眼。青將靠著牆，感覺牆面因為自己的體溫逐漸溫熱。  
「殺人兇手！殺人兇手！」男人的聲音，憤怒的指控，近在咫尺。睜大眼睛，看著黑暗裡伸出的蒼白手掌，是女人的手！  
「！」想後退，已經退無可退。只能看著女人拖著血肉模糊的半身，爬向自己…  
「青江，你忘記點小夜燈了。」從門外傳來的聲音，是歌仙，女人的身影消失，男人的怒吼消失…房裡又恢復寧靜。  
「這麼晚還來我房門外，難道想與我共渡春宵嗎？」嘴上說著調戲的話語，每個字裡都有止不住的恐懼。門打了開來，光線透入漆黑得房間，背著光，歌仙的表情青江看不清楚。  
「你真的一點都不風雅，燈給你點上了快睡。」一個開關，原本黑暗的房間各個角落亮起小小的光芒，冷白的光芒傳遞著死寂。歌仙關上門前聽到青江鬆口氣的嘆息。


	4. Chapter 4

「青江你是不是沒睡好？」石切丸看著青江輸入完成的資料，忍不住皺眉詢問。  
「喔呀，教授這麼關心我，受寵若驚。」準備離開的青江拋了個媚眼，石切丸摘下眼鏡，站起身來到青江面前。青江背貼著門板有些緊張。  
「今天的工作做得不是很好，如果累了，就不要勉強自己來。」石切丸拍了拍青江的肩膀，手摸上青江的側臉，姆指摩擦著下眼眶。  
「黑眼圈都浮出來呢，青江你要多注意身體才行。知道嗎？」眼前師長的微笑十分溫和，給青江暖呼呼的感覺。  
「敢問你是被下了迷魂藥不成？不要再笑了，胃口都給你搞壞了。」四人難得的聚餐時間，蜂須賀不耐煩的對青江說。平日話題王青江正一手撐著下顎，一臉思春期少年的表情看著窗外，時不時的吃吃笑。  
「青江，你再笑我就把你的頭押進鍋子裡。」  
「歌仙，那樣是浪費，往垃圾桶塞吧。」宗三笑咪咪的提議。  
「你們好狠的心。」終於從自己的世界回到現實的青江捧心的動作淚眼汪汪看著好朋友們。  
「得了，告訴我們哪個倒楣鬼被你纏上?我們去買鞭炮慶祝順便買保險。」宗三把點心推到青江面前說。  
「才不告訴你們，萬一等下你們通風報信，對方跑了怎麼辦？你們誰要貢獻自己的屁股嗎？」青江拿起叉子狠狠地將眼前的蛋糕切個口子，將小塊蛋糕送進嘴裡。  
「石切丸教授。」歌仙喝口茶淡淡地說出那個名字，青江很鎮定的繼續吃蛋糕。  
「咬叉子，青江你焦躁了。」  
「宗三，不要分析我。」青江看著友人。  
「青江，你想跟教授談戀愛？」蜂須賀皺起眉頭，滿臉不同意。  
「你們是不是誤會什麼啊？我覺得教授很正直到很可愛的程度而已有什麼不妥嗎？」青江說著繼續消滅蛋糕。  
「青江，你自己也清楚你現在並不適合去戀愛，何況你這傢伙一旦愛上是死心蹋地到可怕的程度。還是多觀望一下。」歌仙啜了口茶誠懇的提醒。  
「說起來很奇妙，幾乎沒有人知道石切丸教授的私生活，很多人都說教授的工作對他來說只是消遣，等他膩了就會離開，回到本行。當然，這只是來自網路的流言蜚語，青江你可別去自找罪受。」歌仙不大高興得提醒看來躍躍欲試的青江。  
「充滿神祕感的男人，不覺得很帥氣嗎？」青江忍不住笑問。  
「青江，我記得戀父情結會發生在青春期，你已經脫離青春期很久了吧？」宗三捏著吸管笑問。  
「這不是你說的那種感情，宗三。」  
「你能分清楚最好，你再陷下去這回專業醫生都不一定能保全你的精神，你可能就會這樣四分五裂。」宗三將透明的冰塊撈出杯子，放進嘴哩，透明的冰讓宗三粉色的舌頭變得誘人。  
「喀啦！」冰被潔白的牙咬碎，一聲聲的咀嚼宛如警告。  
「感謝你們的提醒，愛你們啊。」裝模作樣的飛吻惹來三人嫌棄的眼神，青江不以為意的微笑著。  
在情人節的時候打開研究室的門時，心臟猛然被重擊，看見可愛的女學生依偎在石切丸寬後的胸膛裡，石切丸的手正在輕拍她的背，猛上來的情緒讓青江刻意讓門板撞上牆面，發出巨大的噪音，打斷兩人的親密。  
「喔呀，抱歉、抱歉，我不知道教授正在忙，我先離開了。」雙眼看著露出尷尬神色的兩人，嘴角掛著輕浮的微笑，準備關上門。  
「青江君。」石切丸叫住他，與懷裡的女孩拉開距離微笑看著她說「藤原同學請你回去。」  
「教授…」女孩的聲音帶著一絲哽咽。  
「我想我已經達成你的請求，請離開吧。」女孩紅著眼眶快步與青江擦身而過，身上帶著玫瑰的甜美香氣…「是個Beta也不該這樣拒絕一名Omega的投懷送抱啊，石切丸教授。」青江隨手關上門，笑看著無奈嘆氣的石切丸。  
「只是要畢業的學生表白，我自然是回絕她。她提出給她一個擁抱就不糾纏，我覺得是可以接受的要求。」石切丸拍了拍胸口的布料像是把什麼髒東西拍掉似的。  
「不用對我解釋啊，教授。我又不是你的什麼人。」青江把書包放下隨意的擺擺手笑說。  
「今天要壓榨我的什麼呢？親‧愛‧的‧教‧授~」學著高中女生的動作，雙手十指交握掌心相對放在臀部，腰部壓低拉出柔軟的弧度，仰望著眼前的成年男性，露出曖昧的笑容。  
「青江君，你生氣了？」石切丸只是微笑看著眼前作怪的孩子。  
「不能理解為何沒有人會對我示愛呢？我也不差啊，果然是男人味不夠嗎？嘖嘖，我該離石切丸教授遠一點才行。」青江打量著石切丸眼神流露羨慕。  
「青江君的優點會有人發現的，時機未到罷了。好了，可以麻煩你幫我輸入這些考卷的成績嗎？」石切丸笑著摸了摸青江的頭頂，轉身拿起一疊考卷放在青江手上。  
「這麼多？教授你不會全都留給我吧？」  
「青江君事情總是做得又快又好，我能很放心交給你呢。接下來我開會，事情麻煩你了。」笑著拿起硬殼的筆記本，石切丸戴上眼鏡，離開研究室。  
「下次再這樣我要漲工資~」對著關上的門板，青江任性的喊著。  
「如果是青江君我可以考慮漲工資。」石切丸溫和的嗓音從門口傳來，青江愣了下門外傳來腳步遠去的聲音，才讓他鬆了口氣。  
「又是慘不忍睹的成績啊。」坐在位子上稍微翻了下卷子，忍不住笑了。一面核對學號一面輸入成績，再回神已經是一小時後。  
「嗯~」伸個懶腰，看著如往常滿江紅的成績單，這時研究室的門被打開了。  
「教授去開會不在，有事的話請晚點再來拜訪。」轉頭看向門口，嘴上說著固定的台詞。不過看到來者手中的小禮物盒心裡也明白了幾分，有著書卷氣息的女性。  
「教授不在啊…」女孩開門後流洩進來的香味…又是Omega。  
「晚點再來吧，抱歉可以先關上門嗎？我的鼻子對刺激性味道很敏感，我是說芳香劑。」青江笑著抽了張衛生紙，女孩臉色一僵立刻轉身摔門而去。  
「何必發這麼大的脾氣呢？」輕笑，毫無惡意的將視線轉回螢幕上，嘴角的笑容早已不留痕跡。  
打開門就看見青江趴在桌上打盹。  
「青江君，青江君?」叫了幾聲人都沒反應，看來是睡熟了。走上前，打算把人叫起來。手剛碰到青江的肩膀…  
「！」受到極大的驚嚇的青江睜眼往旁邊一翻背硬生生撞在堅硬的矮桌角上，猛然睜大眼充滿疼痛與驚慌。  
「沒事吧？青江君。撞到哪了？」連忙放下手裡的東西，上前關注青江的情況。  
「嘶……教授，下次叫我可別隨便拍我肩膀。痛痛…」摸著腰，青江站起身露出笑容如此說。  
「先坐下，我這邊有藥膏。」石切丸抓住青的江右臂把人提到椅子上，從抽屜裡掏出小藥罐。  
「衣服自己拉一下。」打開藥罐看青江沒動作的石切丸輕聲哄著。  
「沒關係只是撞到…」  
「上藥是避免你的淤青持續很久。聽話。」青江對於這種哄孩子的語調，不大高興似的。石切丸看著青江皺起的眉頭，雖然只有一瞬間，眨眼就消失的表情。  
「這麼溫柔會讓我得寸進尺喔。」青江笑了起來，在石切丸面前解開襯衫的扣子，慢條斯理的脫下衣物。轉過身背對石切丸。  
石切丸不是沒看過同性的身體，青江身軀的線條是經過鍛鍊，腰側的肌肉緊實就像天然的馬甲將腰收緊拉出令人羨慕的弧度。天生膚色偏白的關係吧？現下腰部的淤青更加顯眼，才剛撞到就開始泛紅發青。  
「嘶…輕點輕點，好痛…別這麼用力…」帶著幾分哀求意味的嗓音，青江不安分得想躲開石切丸的手指。  
「別亂動。」石切丸對於青江得躲避有些無奈，只好停下動作。  
「好了。快穿上衣服。」收起藥罐，催促青江重新穿上衣服。  
「教授真粗魯，把我的腰弄得更痛了。」說著令人遐想的話語，青江套上衣服的動作倒是很俐落。  
「別老說些讓人誤會的話。時間差不多了，你該去上課。」摸了摸青江的頭，溫柔的笑容讓青江有些陶醉。連親生父母都沒這樣碰過自己的頭。從小父母就不願意碰觸自己，除非必要的情況。也許這就是自己為什麼喜歡年長者的原因吧？  
最擅長的實作課程中，青江無法專心，石切丸手心的觸感與溫度還在頭上，一點一點的勾走注意力。很溫柔，充滿長者的溫柔。  
「說白就這不過是身為長輩對晚被關懷的表示，你就醒醒吧。」午餐時間毫不客氣敲醒青江的宗三，瞇起異色眼眸看著青江已經陷入溫柔所編織出的陷阱。一個太容易被人誤會為愛的幻覺。  
「…哈哈哈，我看起來有這麼容易淪陷嗎？又不是初戀情懷的女孩。」青江擺擺手笑看著三名友人。  
「你是很容易被感動的人。」吞下嘴裡的飯菜歌仙撇了眼青江無可奈何的表示。  
「要不是你沒有發情期，也給我們看過你的檢驗書，說實話我以為你是Omega。哪來這麼多愁善感的Beta。」蜂須賀已經吃飽喝著茶，一本正經的說出自己的想法。  
「喂喂喂，對個學理科的人說他是感性主義，不覺得很怪嗎？」青江撐著臉頰笑說。  
「這沒什麼關係吧？擅長不代表那就是你吧？只是你這個人的一部分。」宗三撥了撥劉海反駁。  
「反正不要隨便就被勾走了，他不是只對你溫柔。溫柔對待不代表他喜歡你，石切丸教授對誰都很親切有禮，對女性與Omega更是溫柔關懷。所以別會錯意。」歌仙將果汁灌塞給青江邊警告他。  
「我知道了，別擔心，別擔心。我也不想跟師長搞不倫，這很難處理。」青江打開易開罐，大口喝下酸甜的果汁。  
嘴上這麼說，心卻不由自主。青江恨透無法掌握自己的感覺。把這種對長者的依戀壓在心裡，就真的能視而不見嗎？咬了咬牙，既然都踩了下去，不如先搞清楚對方是怎麼樣的人吧！  
『很平常的人…』看完石切丸的資料腦袋裡只能擠出這句話。  
石切丸的成績非常普通，不是太出眾也不是太糟糕，學業經歷幾乎是大多數人都會經過的，能在四十歲之前成為教授除了人際關係與學術報告外也想不出原因。  
「身體檢查的資料顯示是Beta。」如果都是Beta，那麼一定可以吧？只要想辦法讓他喜歡自己，不，喜歡不夠，要讓他愛上自己。這樣就不會再發生吧？石切丸看起來非常專一，這樣一定不會再發生一樣的事情。就算要分手他也會跟我說清楚吧？嗯，這次沒問題的。  
暗暗下了決定，同時也努力掩飾自己心思的青江，之後的一學年石切丸也對這位院外生滿口有色笑話或調侃睜一眼閉一眼，當青江說得太過頭會被書本敲頭，石切丸想要安靜時會塞點食物給青江，這樣的相處模式讓許多仰慕石切丸的學生對青江更是恨得牙癢癢。青江儼然成為石切丸會給予特殊對待的對象。  
「教授真受歡迎呢，啊嗯。」站在石切丸身旁說著，說完立刻偷咬石切丸拿在手上的糯米糰子串。咬下一顆粉紅色的，滿足地咀嚼著。  
「青江君，要吃你可以說，不用這樣。」石切丸笑得無奈，吃下竹籤上最後一顆糯米糰子。  
「教授你把我的份拿走，我要回來不過分吧？」指指一旁的塑膠盒，裏頭一串都不剩。  
「啊…」石切丸看看盒子，又看看手上的竹籤。  
「看你怎麼賠我。」青江雙手交叉在胸前看著石切丸。  
「別氣、別氣，晚點我下課再買一盒給你。」石切丸放下竹籤，起身拿起上課用書準備離開。  
「說好了喔，教授不能抵賴。」拿起書包，準備跟著石切丸一起離開。  
「當然不會抵賴，上課要專心。」鎖上門，與青江並肩在走廊上緩緩往目的地前進。  
「那我先走了。回頭見。」輕輕捶了下石切丸的手臂，青江蹦跳著離開。  
石切丸看著青江的背影微笑。轉個方向前往教室。  
感情這種東西完全不受控制，青江手裡拿著石切丸的賠禮─鯛魚燒，細嚼慢嚥的吃著邊想著。面前的石切丸拿著鯛魚燒一口又一口的啃著，手邊放著熱茶。石切丸滿足的模樣像個孩子。青江看著石切丸嘴邊的紅豆餡，忍不住笑了起來。  
「教授，嘴邊。」指了指自己嘴角笑看著石切丸。  
「嗚？…喔！」石切丸隨手用拇指一抹，伸舌舔掉拇指上的餡料。那個動作映在視網膜上，青江覺得性感極了！看似隨興動作卻如此誘人，是因為若隱若現的舌頭？還是因為漫不經心的手指？  
「青江君，你在看甚麼？」石切丸笑看著盯著自己看的青江。  
「覺得教授方才的動作很性感。」非常誠實的告訴對方。  
「哈哈哈，稱讚我也沒有多的點心。」  
「噯呀，被發現了。」俏皮的吐吐舌頭，順著石切丸的話把話題帶開。怎麼能這麼早就對方知道自己喜歡他呢？這樣不就輸了嗎？就先這樣吧，讓他習慣我的存在，就像是朋友一樣的存在。  
抱著滿懷的期待打著自己的算盤，青江默默的吃完點心。石切丸笑著，始終微笑著。


	5. Chapter 5

隨著學期進度青江努力兼顧學業與工作，多多少少忽略自己的身體。第N次被石切丸抓到吃吐司邊當午餐，終於惹毛一向好脾氣的教授，被拖著來到學校食堂，在石切丸的監視下吃完了由教授請客的午餐。  
「你這樣對身體不好，不能因為年輕就這樣虐待身體啊。」在回研究室的路上石切丸不斷對著青江進行口頭教育。  
「我知道了，教授別再唸了。」青江苦笑著雙手合十。  
「錢不夠，可以來跟我蹭飯。不過工作會加倍就是。」石切丸蹙著眉頭說。  
「教授好過份啊！居然要壓榨我年輕的身體！」青江忍不住怪叫。  
「沒照顧好自己身體的人沒資格抱怨。」石切丸揉了揉青江的頭髮。  
「我也不願意啊，但是這樣比較省錢。」低下頭埋怨，不甘心的撇了眼石切丸。  
「我開玩笑的，怎麼可能讓你更操勞。」石切丸忍不住笑了起來，帶著一抹溺愛的笑容，摸了摸青江的後頸。  
「咦！！！」青江發出像貓被踩到的聲音，整個人僵硬起來。  
「原來青江君的後頸是弱點啊？」收回手，笑看著青江伸手擋在後頸上瞪著石切丸。  
「不要亂摸我。」青江壓低嗓音警告。在石切丸眼裡就像是被侵犯地盤的貓兒，正甩著尾巴表達牠的不悅。  
「抱歉抱歉，青江君討厭肢體接觸嗎？」  
「算是事吧。」沒說出口的是，我不討厭你的碰觸。  
「下次真的沒辦法就來找我吧，多你一個人的飯錢我還是支付得起。」  
「我才不要。這樣欠人情我才不要。」青江賭氣般說著。  
「適時的自立是堅強，過分的自立是逞強。」石切丸拍了拍青江的頭笑說。  
「……我能照顧自己。」青江嘴上這麼說著，沒拒絕石切丸的碰觸。  
站在窗邊，雙手抱胸的歌仙，瞇了眼看著樓下逐漸走近的青江與石切丸。嘴角的笑意被抹煞，只是看著兩人，但周遭人逐漸避開歌仙站立的地方。他拿起手機播打電話。  
「是我，嗯…我會看著，會照料的。幫我個忙，我要點零嘴。」移開視線開始了閒話家常。  
從書店回來就看到滿桌的好菜，青江直覺告訴他，大事不妙?或者真的有大喜事?  
「別愣著，東西放下洗手準備吃飯。」從廚房裡出來的歌仙不大高興的看著站在門口不動的青江。  
「這麼豐盛是？」放下書包，收食餐桌。  
「沒什麼，剛好學了幾道新菜找你試毒。」歌仙沒好氣的說著，放下剛炒好的菜。  
「青江你回來了啊？快來準備吃飯了。」從浴室出來的宗三正在擦頭髮。  
「咦？你……」雖然不是沒看過彼此的裸體不過宗三的身體有著一定的魅力，青江很快回神。  
「把自己洗白白是要獻身於誰呢？」裝作大爺口氣調戲宗三。  
「身為Beta的你在說甚麼呢？青江。等下蜂須賀也會來，你別擋在門口。」宗三處變不驚的看著青江，伸出食指戳了戳青江的胸膛。  
當青江從浴室裡出來，就看到蜂須賀正在幫忙擺碗筷。等四人坐定才開始吃晚餐。  
「話說你們倆怎麼會過來蹭飯？」青江喝口湯疑惑的詢問。  
「是我請他們來試吃新菜。你怎麼還沒把隱形眼鏡拿掉？傷眼。」歌仙說明時，注意到青將水藍色的眼睛，不大高興得提醒。  
「忘記了，我等下去拿。」青江笑了笑，多吃了口蔬菜臉上洋溢著吃到美食的愉快神情。  
飯後青江跟歌仙整裡的廚房後，青江立刻被趕去取下隱型眼鏡。  
「遮起這對眼睛是你養父母的主意？」蜂須賀看著青江的眼睛忍不住皺起眉頭。  
「不知哪裡的神官說是會惹來邪穢之眼要遮起來才不會為周遭人引來災害。結果倒楣事全落在我身上。」青江雙手一攤無可奈何的苦笑。  
「如果跟我一起出去轉轉，應該能勾一票男人回家。」宗三捧著茶杯輕笑。  
「宗三醬要跟我一起出門勾男人？那太好啦，走走走，換衣服。」作勢要拉宗三起來，被鋒須賀賞了個白眼。  
「別鬧了，青江。……不過你的眼睛真的有魔性。」歌仙扶著額頭很苦惱。  
「這是我的本錢喔，不過平常不能讓人看啊，壓箱寶呢。」順著歌仙的話說些胡話。  
「青江，你有打算去找親生父母嗎？」宗三坐在沙發上抱著雙膝，看著正要吃棒棒糖的青江。  
「他們會把我送去給人領養，無論什麼原因我都沒必要去找他們，自找罪受。」揮了揮棒棒糖，青江非常坦率的表達自己的想法。  
「青江你就是率直這點可取。」歌仙不大高興瞇起雙眼說。  
「歌仙你真過分，人家還有一雙美腿當賣點呢。」青江嘴裡叼著糖，雙手從腰部一路摸到大腿外側，媚眼如絲。  
「咳嗯，不要以為你是Beta就能這樣招惹我。」歌仙臉色不大好的說。  
「所以你就是我們的保護者。」宗三眨眨眼笑說。  
「我也給你添麻煩了。」蜂須賀一臉歉意。  
「太客氣了。」歌仙無奈的笑。  
「別跟教授走太近是真的，青江。我們學院開始有人在閒言閒語了。」歌仙拿起茶壺泡起茶，淡淡的表示。  
「就讓他們說啊，我跟教授可是清清白白。」無奈的歪頭，將糖從嘴裡拿出搖了搖表示不在意。  
「大家老看到你在被教授餵食，這樣下去對你對教授都是壓力。連學院裡的其他教授都開始相信流言，這樣石切丸教授臉上掛不太住吧？我相信教授的人品，但是其他人未必。」說完歌仙捧著茶杯喝了幾口潤了潤喉嚨。  
「這倒是，看來我命中註定要孤家寡人啊。」青江掩面假哭的姿態讓其他三人轉頭裝沒看見。  
「如果教授能等我到我畢業，我就要跟他。」沒頭沒尾青江突然就說了這麼句。  
「啊？」另外三人驚訝得大喊出聲。  
「四年不算過分吧？如果我真的喜歡他，我就能忍上四年。如果他也喜歡我應該就不會介意多等這四年。如果他要結婚我也不會說什麼，畢竟一清二白的沒甚麼好說。我想賭賭看，賭我喜歡的人會不會用同樣得心情等我。」 青江咬碎糖球說著。  
「青江，你的精神…」蜂須賀滿臉不贊同。  
「如果還是遇人不淑，就讓我壞了吧？也許這就是命。這次你們都別救我好不？老讓你們擔心我也不是辦法，即使是兄弟我們終究要各自生活。」青江看起來輕佻事實上看得很遠。  
「至少記得別陷太深，至少給自己留條退路。」歌仙只是出聲提醒。  
「歌仙，要是我的感情有退路這回事，我也不會淪落到當初的田地。」青江笑得很隨性。  
「跟我們做個約定吧？你保證保證畢業前絕對不要與教授有肌膚之親好不？你已經把心押下去，把身體留著好不？」宗三捲著髮尾要求。  
「可以，畢竟我可不要什麼都輸光啊。」青江做下承諾。  
將工作做完，雖說工作不知不覺多了幫石切完收拾研究室這項。  
「教授，我有話要跟你說。方便約個時間嗎？」石切丸坐在椅子上側過身，似乎對青江罕見的慎重十分訝異，不過也就一會臉色恢復平靜。  
「我最近事情比較多，不如……」石切丸露出歉意的笑容。  
「這樣啊……」青江也只是笑了笑。轉身繼續收拾研究室。  
「我其實也有話想跟青江君說，下課後給我通電話吧？今天我請你吃晚餐好不？」石切丸的聲音從身後傳來，帶著溫暖的笑意。  
「好啊，我要吃大餐。」青江笑瞇了眼，側過頭看著石切丸。  
嘴上是說要吃大餐，不過青江還是乖巧的選擇了普通的定食餐廳。  
「青江君感謝你手下留情。」石切丸放下菜單看著還在猶豫的青江。  
「我只是沒吃過這裡的定食想吃吃看而已。我決定了我要咖裡炸豬排。教授呢？」放下菜單青江對站在一旁的服務聲點餐。  
「請給我…」石切丸臉不紅氣不喘的點了三分定食套餐，無論是服務生還是青江都有些錯愕。  
「所以等下還會有客人嗎？」服務生禮貌的詢問。  
「不不不，全是我要吃的。」面對石切丸的笑容，服務生也只能回頭去點餐。  
「教授真會吃。」青江撐著臉頰笑說。  
「也因此總是沒法存多少錢。」石切丸苦笑。  
「教授知道我要跟你說什麼嗎？」  
「我想跟我要對你說得事情有關。青江君要先說嗎？」  
「飯後再談，這事先說了怕教授沒胃口。」  
「聽起來真嚴重。」  
用餐的過程裡青江專注對付眼前難得的豐盛料理，吃完後便時不時偷瞄石切丸，看著眼前高大的男人慢條斯理的將一份份定食送進胃袋。一點都不勉強的樣子。  
「久等了，要開始嗎？」石切丸吃完最後一口米飯嚥下，放下碗，擦了擦嘴笑瞇眼看著青江。  
「你覺得我怎麼樣？」清將一本正經的詢問。  
「青江君是個可愛的孩子，不過你是學生。我不能對學生做什麼。」  
「如果我畢業呢？」  
「我會考慮。」  
聽到這個答案青江感覺到胸腔泛起一股暖流。  
「我要說的已經說完了，教授要說甚麼呢？」  
「真巧，我也說完了。時間不早了，青江君讓我送你如何？」  
「我散步回去就好。教授晚安。」  
踏在逐漸冷清的街道上，青江轉了轉眼眸，忍不住露出了笑容。這之後起，兩人自動拉開了距離，保持著學生與師長應有的距離，誰也沒有要踩線的意思，因此留言在新學年中逐漸消彌。石切丸唯一的私心大概也只剩下讓青江持續擔任他的工讀生。


	6. Chapter 6

青江忍不住想自己是否該去求個平安符呢？為什麼才剛開學就可以惹上麻煩？還是大白天的說…  
「哇啊！做什麼這麼兇悍？我難道得罪各位了嗎？」被人狠狠甩到牆角，青江狼狽的爬起身，看著眼前持棍棒的Alpha，怎麼會認錯呢？就是上次趁人之危的混蛋們啊，還好保住蜂須賀呢。  
「混蛋Beta，讓你吃點苦頭算是給你點教訓，咱們的好是你少管。」為首的男子惡聲惡氣的吼道。  
「呦？不就是破壞了一群混蛋的骯髒事嗎？」青江忍不住笑問。  
「還頂嘴！今天就打得你說不出話來！揍死他！」  
眼看金屬棒球棍砸來，青江只能左閃右避，手無寸鐵連格擋都無法，每每閃過棍棒頂端都覺得膽戰心驚，砸一下就能讓他進醫院好一陣子，現下可沒多餘的錢讓他進醫院啊！  
「嗚！」被打中大腿，倒下，顧不得痛一個翻身躲過下一棒，狼狽的在地上打滾為了閃避攻擊。猛的撞上了牆壁，青江還沒來得及反應肚子就挨了一腳，力道之大，一個反胃就吐了出來。  
「打！」緊接而來的就是毫不留情的毆打，只能護著腦袋的青江默默承受，只希望這群傢伙能快點放過他。  
「哇啊！」突然越過頭頂的哀嚎聲，以及重物落地的聲響，還有停止的毆打，青江緩緩睜開眼想確認情況。  
「上次的帳我們好心不計較，你們倒是長了膽子？腦子沒跟著出世嗎？」這樣柔軟的嗓音講起話來卻尖酸，想必也只有宗三會說這樣的話。  
「雖然說群毆一點也不風雅，不過當作鍛鍊也是個不錯的選擇啊。」聽這聲音……看來真的很火大啊。  
「上次讓你們佔了時機點的便宜，我今天跟你們清算。」真是的……  
隨後耳邊聽到的就是拳頭打在肉體身上的聲響或是棍棒打在身體上的聲音，也許是因為放鬆下來，意識逐漸模糊起來……  
「痛…」隱隱作痛的背部，刺激著腦神經讓青江清醒過來。刺鼻的消毒水味還有刺眼的燈光…  
「終於肯醒了嗎？」身旁傳來的聲音有些虛弱，讓青江不由得擔心，連忙看向對方，只見宗三嘴角破了口子，雖然不嚴重，但是讓他病弱的容貌顯得更加脆弱。  
「你們…嗚！」才想說話就被宗三塞了蘋果。  
「好得很，你先關心自己的傷勢吧。你需要住院觀察一天，醫生要確認你有沒有腦震盪或是骨頭裂痕。單人病房的錢蜂須賀堅持幫你付，安心休養。」宗三簡單將事情說明完趴在青江床邊看著他。異色的眼眸帶著美麗又哀愁的色彩。  
這次真的是倒楣，就為了當時的出頭現在非要躺上一個多月不可，最慘的是挨了一腳的腹部跟被打了的大腿，大腿骨居然裂了，動一下都是個撕心裂肺的痛。  
只能躺在床上無所事事。雖然獲得幾星期的假期，躺在床上發呆也夠無奈了。  
「青江，你有刺青嗎？」這天幫他擦身子的歌仙皺起眉頭看著青江的下腹。先前因為淤青而忽略的一個圖樣因為淤血褪去而引起他的注意。小小的青黑色圖樣在恥毛邊緣上，看起來像個字。  
「沒有那是我從小就有的怪圖樣，應該是胎記吧。」青江不大在意的說。  
「好吧，喂！別亂動。」歌仙繼續替他擦身子。  
門外，護士與一名男子擦身而過。  
返校上課時，遇見同樣是Beta的同田貫教官。  
「你得罪了Alpha少一個人獨處。」同田貫走在青江身旁，低聲說。  
「這是過來人的良心建議嗎？教官。」處著拐杖，青江輕笑回應。  
「對，不想承認也沒法，Alpha占盡優勢，一對一不一定會輸，一對多是穩敗。」同田貫的學生時期似乎是警察局的常客。時常跟Alpha鬥毆的Beta可不常見。  
「教官身上的痕跡也是勳章？」同田貫臉上的傷痕很難忽視。  
「一個屌比腦大的傢伙劃的。雖然我讓他廢了。」  
「聽起來真痛。」笑著走進教室。  
行動不便讓青江上課只能乖乖的寫筆記，摸了摸腿上的石膏，忍不住在心底嘆息起來。  
傷好了之後才敢再去見石切丸，畢竟這位保父教授對自己的學生可是嘮嘮叨叨的。  
打開門就看到石切丸在跟亂糟糟的研究室奮戰，似乎在找甚麼文書資料。  
「青江君之前怎麼請了長假？」石切丸直起腰，看向站在門的青江。  
「一點事情已經處理完了。看來教授需要幫把手？」放下書包開始替石切丸收拾亂糟糟的研究室。  
「教授很愛乾淨但是對打掃沒轍呢。」好不容易讓研究室看起來乾淨點，青江坐在沙發上，石切丸拿著卷子打算回到位子上，不過他們倆清理了桌上，卻沒清理地上，想當然爾中了埋伏。  
「哇啊！」卷子滿天飛，兩人以非常不雅的姿勢躺在狹窄的沙發上，臉貼近到青江覺得自己的唇已經碰到石切丸的唇了！連說話都不行，一開口就會親上去的感覺。  
「……」石切丸看著青江的眼眸似乎在思考甚麼，之後青江只感覺到嘴唇有很短暫的柔軟觸感，然後石切丸起身整理飛散的卷子，青江就這樣仰躺在沙發上呆愣。然後開始笑了起來。他完全沒心思去注意石切丸。  
接下來的時間，曖昧在彼此之間蔓延，石切丸的默許下，親吻是親暱的互動，石切丸平時喜歡蜻蜓點水式的親吻輕柔的宛如花瓣飛過臉龐。有慾望時會用舌尖舔著青江的唇。  
手的撫觸是慾望的表達。石切丸的手指有筆繭，摩擦過手腕內柔軟的皮膚時帶著挑逗的癢感。時常讓青江更加心癢難耐。不過這些都是杯水車薪的緩和劑。戀愛，會讓人更貪心。  
四年好比東逝流水，眨眨眼，已經過了，離畢業只剩下不到一星期。  
「你堅持要這麼做嗎？」這天歌仙砸了錢訂了包廂，協同宗三與蜂須賀把青江抓來談談。  
「他只是大學教授，是個溫柔體貼的Beta，我看上他不算錯吧？何況都要畢業了。」青江不理解好友為何如此反對。四年前就已經跟朋友們攤牌為何事到如今還要阻止他？  
「青江，你真得確定他是你想的樣子嗎？你看他，這麼好的條件卻沒有妻子甚至連交往對象都沒有，你不覺得有問題嗎？」蜂須賀似乎是斟酌用詞後才問出口。  
「說不定跟你一樣拒絕與人深入交流，不然就是控制狂。要知道根據犯罪心理分析，看起來越溫和無害的人內心越可怕。我誠心建議你不要頭髮試火。」宗三一點嚴肅，這是挺罕見的。看來連朋友們都不贊成…但是心裡滿滿的都被石切丸佔滿，要怎麼忘記？  
「青江，誰都可以，就是不能選石切丸教授。為你好，真的不要選他。」歌仙一臉凝重的說。  
「說得好像你很了解教授，歌仙你難道也看上教授所以要阻擾我嗎？」笑問著，青江試圖讓氣氛輕鬆一點。  
「我沒有開玩笑，青江，放棄他。不然到時候誰都救不了你。」歌仙抓住青江的雙肩，力道之大，青江覺得被捏住的地方隱隱作痛。  
「兼定…放手…好痛…」這幾個字是從嘴裡被擠出來的，歌仙像是清醒了連忙鬆手。  
「抱歉，我太激動了。」歌仙撥了撥劉海退開，坐回原位，似乎要藉著喝水冷卻情緒。  
「你們到底怎麼了？」為什麼都不支持我？  
「青江，你還記得你身上有一個很奇怪的圖案嗎？」歌仙一臉嚴肅的看著青江。  
「嗯，怎麼？」一個烙在接近下腹的圖案，到現在還是看不出是什麼圖樣。  
「石切丸看過嗎？」歌仙臉色不大好的詢問。  
「怎麼可能？」到現在還維持曖昧關係的情況下，私密的部分是不可能讓對方看到的。  
「青江你也知道我跟蜂須賀因為家裡的關係走在線上。幾年前收到某個大家族新任首領的消息，他要找回失蹤的親族晚輩，說這名晚輩身上有一個特殊刺青，我跟蜂須賀都猜測是你。如果你是，那麼你勢必會被帶回去，無論你願不願意。如果你是，那麼你忍心把石切丸捲進來嗎？」歌仙還是把原因告訴青江，讓他自己決定。  
「我只是個爹不疼娘不愛的傢伙，你們想太多了，說不定這只是奇怪的胎記罷了。」開什麼玩笑，不論是或不是都不想改變現在的生活，何況再一陣子就要畢業，如果可以就要跟石切丸告白，這四年相處下來青江有把握石切丸對自己不是沒感覺，只是需要更多時間相處與磨合，他們一定可以在一起。  
「青江！」蜂須賀焦急的喊道。  
「何況你們不說的話，不會有人知道的。」青江擺了擺手笑說。  
「無論如何，不要再跟石切丸教授有任何深入的交流直到事情平息好嗎？平息後你要做甚麼也不會太顯眼。」歌仙知道阻止不了青江嘆口氣提議。  
「好。」這點事情還是能忍耐的。當時青江是這麼自信滿滿。  
「今天是最後一次在教授的研究室工作呢，明天就是畢業典禮呢。」動了動僵硬的脖子，青江伸個懶腰，轉過椅子看著石切丸的背影，瞇眼，只要這樣看著石切丸的背影就覺得安心。這樣就能滿足，這是什麼愚蠢的少女想法，但是就是很滿足。只要能與他待在一塊就如此滿足。  
「今天請青江君吃飯如何？」  
「真的！？」  
「這四年辛苦你了。今天飯錢算我的。」  
「哇啊！我要把你的口袋吃空。」  
「哈哈哈，青江君盡管吃吧。」  
青江還說些甚麼時這時校內廣播響起。  
「笑面青江、笑面青江，請盡速到教務處報到。」聽到這煞風景的廣播青江嘴抿了抿，起身拿起書包。  
「晚上約在校門口好不？」  
「我知道了。青江君快去吧。」  
聽著青江哼著小調走遠，石切丸摘下了眼鏡。  
「看來找上門了。慢了一步可惜。」  
笑著看著沒關上的窗，還有跑遠的身影，還有因為跑動而甩起的馬尾，活力十足的姿態。  
「笑面青江，報到。」剛踏進教務處就有種山雨欲來的味道，看起來就是個貪生怕死的主任來到自己面前。  
「走走走，別讓貴客久等。」催促著青江領著他來到會客室。  
會客室裡安靜得連呼吸聲都大的刺耳，一名有著柔軟青色長髮的男人坐著，身穿剪裁得宜的西裝，面孔線條柔軟卻帶著些許陽剛氣息。他身後站著三名黑衣男子，歌仙與蜂須賀坐在他正對面。這讓青江猛然想起之前他們提過的事情。  
「歌仙、蜂須賀我不是說了，這事別…」  
「你就是笑面青江？」低沉卻意外柔軟的男音響起，開口的人是閉著雙眼的長髮男人。他沒有睜開眼睛。  
「我就是。」帶著輕佻的語氣，青江笑著。  
「可否過來？讓我摸摸你的臉？」男人輕聲說著，朝青江所在的方向伸出手。  
「…」青江猶豫了會，想想似乎也不覺得吃虧就上前了。  
男人的手是粗糙的，動作非常謹慎小心，就像在鑑定什麼稀有的寶貝似的，撫摸著自己的臉部線條。手指從額頭滑到眉骨來到顴骨滑過耳朵來到下顎。描著自己的眼眶、鼻梁、唇線、頸部。  
「嗯…你的頭髮很柔軟呢。不過何故遮住了半邊面容？」沒有撥開遮住半張臉的劉海，男人溫和的詢問。  
「私人因素。」  
「與我相同嗎？為了避人耳目。因為異色雙瞳？」  
「虹膜異色症，誰都可能發生。」青江忍不住笑說。  
「如果是金紅二色，可是巧合？」男人也笑著反問。緩緩睜開雙眼。  
青江相信自己現在的表情一定很蠢，看著與自己相同的異色瞳，堅定且執著的看著自己時，全身發毛。  
「貞次，我終於找到你了。你就是我的貞次。不過為了讓家裡的人信服，DNA檢驗是少不了。在結果出來前，隨我回去吧。回到本家。」男人重新闔上雙眼，鬆開手讓青江拉出彼此的距離。  
「你是誰？」  
「我是數珠丸，你的哥哥。當年你被拐走後我從未放棄找到你，這麼多年了，我總算是找著你。我的好弟弟。多虧那對貪生怕死的夫婦，你才能平安無事活到今天。不過他們似乎沒善待你，哥哥我自會幫你討回公道。」男人笑得非常溫柔。  
「停停停，這發展實在太快了。現在在演哪出？我難道是什麼家族的繼承人？」青江坐在歌仙與蜂須賀中間，好像這樣能讓他安心點。  
「事實上也相去不遠，青江。」蜂須賀嘆口氣看著身旁不正經的友人。  
「如果你真的是數珠丸先生的弟弟，那麼你也是這邊的人。而且，你是出身在被稱為『鬼目』的家族。地位可比『三条』的家族。」歌仙冷靜的對青江解釋。  
青江的表情鐵青起來…「開玩笑吧？『三条』…全國別無分好僅此一家的『三条』？」連語調都微弱起來。  
「他們確實沒開玩笑，你能明白自己的處境有多麼危險了嗎？跟我回家好嗎？」數珠丸溫和的詢問。  
「我憑空消失只會讓人更懷疑吧？好歹等我畢業…」  
「貞次，傳聞已經有其他人找到你，為了你的安全，我希望你能跟我回去，請了解我對你的關心不是虛偽。何況接下來只是等畢業，畢業典禮當天再來可好？」  
「我今晚有約了，可以…」  
「雖然很可惜，但是貞次請跟我回去，至少在這個多事之秋，安分點在我身旁好嗎？只要風頭過了，你就能自由行動。」剩下的話與在青江耳朵裡變成不真切的音波，他終究沒聽進去。  
青江還是偷溜出來獨自待在約好的地方，看著手機等著時間到來，滿腔的期待，累積了四年的情意，想要一次說清楚。看著絢麗的街景，青江的眼睛閃爍著期待的光芒。  
一片寧靜的街道上，只有一道身影正在奔跑似乎在尋找甚麼。隨後他快步來到蹲坐的人身旁，歌仙單膝跪下，摸了摸埋在膝蓋上的頭，試著讓對方抬起頭來。  
「青江…」歌仙好不容易讓青江抬起頭，看著他發白的臉與失色的唇，手上傳來的溫度異常低。  
「他沒來…他不接電話…他……他不見了…石切丸不見了……放過我……我不是故意的…放過我…我真的很抱歉…把他還給我……不要傷害他……」青江顫抖著說著，眼裡是慌張是恐懼。  
「青江，沒事的。先跟我回去。」歌仙試圖喚醒陷入幻覺的青江。  
「還給我…把他還給我…」青江的眼始終沒看到歌仙，喃喃自語著同樣的話。


	7. Chapter 7

昏暗的酒吧，一點都不符合三条一向的風格。其中吵鬧的人群，刺耳的搖滾樂，衣衫不整的男女們，青江從沒想過自己會再進入這樣的場所。走到吧檯找到對方指定的高大男人。一頭橘棕色的短髮，獸性的眼睛，尖銳的牙齒，被看著的時候有種被野獸盯上的感覺。  
「神無月，出雲酒會。」面無表情的看著對方說出這段話時，對方瞇了眼。  
「唐，吧檯交給你。我有事。」  
「好喔。」  
「你跟我來。」男人看著青江就說了這麼一句。  
走在隔音極佳的暗道裡，沒有其他的聲音只有兩人的步伐聲。男人十分高大，青江看不到走廊的另一端。直到對方停下步伐。  
「就這裡，進去吧。」前方的男人側過身，打開了幾乎與牆面融為一體的門板。  
「你來啦，青江貞次。請坐。」威脅他的男人心安理得地坐在房裡手拿著潔白的茶杯。  
坐在男人對面，他們之間沒有阻隔。帶青江來的男人就站在門邊。  
「嗯…好茶，要來一杯嗎？青江君。」放下茶杯三日月看著青江露出微笑。  
「請把石切丸交出來，三条當家。」  
「真是沒耐心的孩子。」三日月無可奈何的嘆息。  
「條件開出來，我要帶他離開。」  
「這麼爽快？但是你能作主嗎？」一句話堵的青江無話可說。  
「呵呵，你果然只是孩子。」三日月站起身，走到青江身旁雙手從青江身後搭上他的肩。  
「如果我說……我要你為我三条家賣命呢？小Beta。」三日月的聲音很近很近就在耳邊回響，吐息掃過耳殼。  
「……」  
「我要你用你的眼睛為三条預言，直到你死去，你會答應嗎？」  
「預言！？」  
「喔呀，數珠丸沒告訴你嗎？你們『鬼目』能屹立不搖的原因？呵呵，真是保護過度。我的條件就是你要成為三条的人，當然你還是能回數珠丸身旁，但是你要忠誠於三条。我就把石切丸還給你。啊，對了，當作誠意讓你先和石切丸見個面吧？」三日月捏住青江的下顎要他看向眼前逐漸透明的牆面。  
「！」牆面的另一頭，石切丸坐在房間裡一臉茫然，有些慌張不安。  
「只是軟禁他，我們可沒虐待他。」三日月笑著說。  
「我怎麼知道你有沒有對他做甚麼？」  
「很細心呢，小當家。這樣好了，你先回去跟你的好哥哥談談。我不強人所難，為了建立穩固的合作關係，我們三条願意以聯姻的方式與鬼目結為同盟。剩下的就是你們的決定了。岩融，替我送客。」三日月重新回到自己的座位上，原本明的牆也逐漸恢復原來的樣子。  
「走吧。」帶青江來此的高大男子按住他的肩膀。  
「喔，對了。替我向兼定當家問好，牡丹花盛開的很美，要好生照料啊。」三日月的笑容十分美麗。  
回到本家，迎來的是數珠丸焦急的神情與近乎窒息的擁抱。  
「對不起。」沒有掙脫哥哥的擁抱，額抵著對方的肩膀，閉上雙眼。  
「三日月開了甚麼條件？」數珠丸聽出青江的聲音有些不同。  
「他說要我去三条家。作為穩固彼此的信任…願意用聯姻的方式。真好笑……我是Beta，他一個Alpha怎麼能提出這麼可笑的條件。」  
「貞次，先來我房間。慢慢說。」數珠丸輕聲安撫著青江。  
帶著沉著色彩的和室，數珠丸聽靠在背後的弟弟慢慢說完一切，在青江看不到的地方握緊拳頭。  
「『鬼目』究竟有甚麼特別？」青江的聲音帶著一絲不意察覺的疲勞。  
「被稱為鬼目，是相傳我們的祖先與一名妖怪結合生下半妖，而半妖之子的雙眼與常人迥然不同。左眼蘊日，右眼含血，能知未來事。家族也因此興盛起來，但是半妖之子的後代中始終只有一人能繼承這種特徵，直到我們這一代有你跟我。預測未來不能強求，而且除了預測未來，我們的眼睛還能看見常人無法看見的事物，不過每代能看見的不同。」數珠丸伸手握住青江垂放一旁的手，觸感有些冰涼。  
「你始終緊閉雙眼也是因為這樣？」  
「嗯，不過你還沒經過開眼儀式，所以眼睛與常人無異。DNA檢測出來後長老們就已經在準備儀式應該會在近期會舉行，開眼之後你就會擁有真正二當家該有的權力。」數珠丸的聲音帶著憐惜。  
「你要跟長老討論關於三条聯姻的事情嗎？」  
「如果你真的想要石切丸回到你身邊，我會去提。」  
「會被罵吧？」  
「如果利大於弊，見錢眼開的老頭子們會答應的。」  
「也是……果然……會是我被嫁掉？」  
「我已經是當家，要展現誠意必然是你，何況三日月指名你。不過只要你不願意，我就算失去當家的位子都會保你下來。」數珠丸鬆開手，稍稍側過身，讓青江仰臥在大腿上。伸手撥開青江的劉海，四目相望。  
「為什麼要對我這麼好？我們明明才剛見面不久。」  
「貞次你不記得是理所當然，你是唯一不怕我眼睛的人，小時候所有人都對我敬而遠之，只有你踏著不穩的步伐跟前跟後，扯著我的袖子叫我哥哥。那時候……」青江看著數珠丸露出懷念的神情，隨後是懊悔……  
「如果我沒有私自帶你出去……你就不會在外流浪……能在這裡平安的長大。」伸手順了順青江的長髮，舉止間十分小心生怕弄疼青江。  
「……對不起，我無法感同身受。」除了在正式場合外，青江並不會喚數珠丸哥哥，他們即使血脈相連感情上卻是陌生人。  
「沒關係，貞次就是貞次，不會改變。」數珠丸微笑看著青江。  
會議室中，數珠丸一如往常帶著溫柔的神情坐在主位上，下頭無論長老或是其他幹部正吵得不可開交。  
「能與三条聯合可是絕對的後盾啊！」  
「三条此舉無疑是覬覦鬼目家族的能力！若是讓三条得到這份能力，鬼目家將會岌岌可危啊！」  
兩派意見，在數珠丸耳中就像蚊鳴般令人煩躁。  
「安靜。」一句話，讓吵雜的空間回歸寧靜。  
「首先，我要知道貞次的開眼儀式準備得如何？再來，關於石切丸的背景資料。第三，三条目前的動向。該報告的人按照我剛才說的順序開始吧。」微笑著，不容拒絕。  
「咳嗯，關於儀式現在只需要副當家的心態調整好就可以執行。」  
「心態？你的意思是貞次的狀態並不適合開眼？」  
「二當家的精神狀況並不穩定，執行儀式恐有疑慮……」  
「知道了，下一個。」  
「咳嗯，關於石切丸這個人只知道他的母親是神社巫女出身，事後不知道甚麼原因一直搬家，到他小學三年級時他的資料就完全消失了。不過他的母親是因為遭到強暴才懷孕的。聽聞這件事情跟黑道有關聯。剩下的訊息被抹得一乾二淨。」  
「成長過程不明啊……下一個。」  
「三条近期只有三日月比較活躍，無論是先前的出席大會或是私底下都是動作頻頻啊，最近似乎針對了兼定家。上次阻斷了兼定家的交易讓兼定家損失3億日圓。」  
「我知道了，還有甚麼要報告？」  
「目前沒有。」  
「開眼儀式依樣安排下去，我會安撫貞次。散會。」  
起身離開會議室，走向特別為青江安排的房間。敲了敲房門。  
「貞次，是我。」  
「嗯。」房裡傳來隨興的應聲。  
打開門，進入房間。  
躺在房間地板上的青江，周遭攤開了無數的相本，其中幾乎都是兩名青髮幼童的合照。  
「有想起些甚麼嗎？」蹲下身將幾本相簿放到一旁，坐在青江身旁。  
「這個場景我有印象。」青江指著手中的相本。相片中是名幼童的背影，幼童面對著海跑去。  
「這是你第一次去海邊的照片呢，明明不會游泳。」數珠丸忍不住笑著摸摸青江的頭。  
「小孩子對新鮮事物總是感到興奮啊。」闔上相本，看向數珠丸緊閉的雙眼。  
「你眼裡的世界甚麼樣子？」青江還是問出口了，他隱藏的疑惑。  
「這個……我能看見色彩與形貌，但是……人心的惡意也看的見，我寧可不要看見所以閉上雙眼。」  
「我也能看見嗎？」  
「每個人獲得的不同，貞次的能力我不知道。」  
「我忽然好不想開眼啊，如果獲得我不想要的能力。」青江隨興往後躺在地上。  
「但是我不會讓你為難。」青江終究是體貼的。  
三条家  
「你提出這個條件是在準備做甚麼打算？」銀色長髮的男子打理著髮尾漫不經心的詢問手足。  
「把咱們家的媳婦帶進門？」三日月笑著回應。  
「事後你會被掐死，我是絕對不會救你。」  
「呵呵，他該感謝我喔。」拿起茶杯，看著茶水笑了起來。  
「嘛…我也不否認有私心喔。我想要的東西跟那孩子有很緊密關連，算是一點點小手段，就像你如何把粟田口家的人拐回來一樣。」  
「胡說八道，我跟鳴狐是兩情相悅。」  
「在你威脅要阻斷粟田口家的出口生意之後。」坐在三日月身旁的另一名長髮男子笑說。  
「喔~大哥你別老偏袒三日月，都給你寵壞了。」  
「我難道就不疼你了嗎？小狐丸。想當初粟田口家的事情是我跟岩融出手擺平的。」喝口茶的長髮男子笑看著被稱為小狐丸的男人。  
「哈哈哈，畢竟今劍你是大哥啊。你算是擔任了父親的角色呢。」來到今劍身旁的橘色短髮的男人露齒一笑，尖銳的鯊魚牙看起來頗具威脅性。  
「岩融你是接管了母親的角色嗎？」今劍忍不住笑問。  
「哈哈哈，我才不是呢，今劍你應該很明白。」岩融低下頭親吻了今劍的額頭。  
「哥哥們真過分啊，這樣刺激孤家寡人。」三日月一臉委屈地看著哥哥們。  
「你喜歡挑釁Alpha與征服Alpha的壞習慣該收斂了。不然你真把可以得罪的都得罪光了。」今劍看著三日月提醒。  
「這次絕對是最後一次。啊，他還沒睡醒呢，我去叫他。算算時間鬼目應該有回應了。」起身離開房間的三日月腳步似乎都輕快起來了。  
「當真不阻止他亂來？」小狐丸看著兄長忍不住詢問。  
「就當他最後一次任性吧。」今劍放下茶杯站起身與岩融一同離開。  
「每次都說最後一次啊。」小狐丸往椅背一靠閉上雙眼。  
「喀啦。」緊鎖的大門被打開，三日月看著坐在房間裡的人，那人悠哉的翹著二郎腿，嘴上叼著菸，一臉愜意。  
「自己醒啦？好久不見。」三日月滿意的看著對方。  
「嗯。這次他惹了甚麼麻煩嗎？居然會自責到失去意識。」  
「把自己的學生拖入黑道世界算嗎？」  
「對他來說算吧？」吐出煙，瞇起的雙眼十分享受香菸的滋味。  
「天真。你來這裡也是為了叫醒我嗎？」  
「為了讓你看看可愛的新娘喔。」  
「會壞掉吧？」  
回答房裡人的只是一個微笑。


	8. Chapter 8

「貞次慢慢睜開眼睛。」漆黑的房間裡，數珠丸解開青江眼上的厚紗布。  
「……」緩慢睜開雙眼，青江望著數珠丸。  
「有任何不適感嗎？」數珠丸擔心的撫摸著弟弟的眼尾。  
「除了儀式裡的疼痛感外沒有了。」青江眨眨眼，看著數珠丸身後。  
「有看到甚麼嗎？」  
「你身旁我看到照片裡男女。是我們的父母吧？他們看我的表情為什麼這麼哀傷？」青江的語調帶著痛苦與哀傷。  
「貞次。他們只是愧疚，真的。他們對於始終沒找到你感到遺憾。」摟抱住弟弟。  
「你們真的來找過我？」青江哽咽地詢問。  
「當然，我還記得呢。你不見的那天，我們這個家簡直變成空城，爸爸動用所有人去找你，他們一直找前前後後找了將近十年。把能找的地方都找過了。雖然未能在父母的有生之年帶你回家，至少現在我帶你回家了。」一遍又一遍撫摸著江的長髮，數珠丸安撫著。  
「嗯。」青江蹭了蹭數珠丸的肩膀。但是他不敢回頭，他知道他身後的東西絕對不是守護靈，而是怨靈。  
「要試試看預言嗎？」數珠丸拉開點距離看著弟弟的眼睛笑問。  
「聽起來挺酷的。」  
「做起來可是很耗體力的。」  
「聽起來像某種運動，我說的是馬拉松。」數珠丸也沒戳破弟弟的黃段子。只是笑著拉起他，兩人一起離開修養用的房間，離開前青江還是看向掛在門口邊的鏡子……血淋淋的女人抱著嬰兒在他的肩後露出詭異的微笑。  
三条本家的會客室中，鬼目組的當家與二當家面對三条當家提出的要求給予回應。  
「太好了，看起來會是場不錯的聯姻呢。哈哈。那麼請多指教了，親家。」相較三日月的笑容滿面，數珠丸的臉色可說是冷若冰霜。坐在數珠丸身旁的青江伸手握住數珠丸的手。  
「既然都決定要聯姻，貞次對吧？我介紹一下你的對象。雖然是本家養子，不過他可是三条核心權力者之一。請進吧。」  
青江並沒有回頭去看是誰進來，對他來說跟誰結婚都一樣，只是個名義。敞開的門，踏入的步伐聲穩重而沉著。  
「該說初次見面嗎？青江君。」身後傳來的聲音不陌生甚至可說是朝思暮想。青江站起身轉身面對他始終擔憂不已的人。那個人卻不是熟悉的模樣。  
青江眼前的石切丸一點都不像他熟悉的石切丸。冷酷的眼神，高傲的神色，過於整齊的西裝，刻意梳理過的頭髮安分的伏貼在腦門上，露出的額頭讓石切丸的眉眼看起來兇惡不少。最讓青江心寒的是那雙眼裡沒有溫暖沒有笑意，只有野獸盯上獵物的凶狠陰沉。  
「石切丸先生？」青江也許知道自己的語氣是多麼的顫抖與不安。  
回應青江的是走向他的身影與捏住下顎的寬大手掌。  
「嘛…以Beta來說是挺漂亮的。」像是審視貨物般將青江的頭左右擺了擺後鬆手。  
「三日月，這傢伙是Beta，你知道意味著甚麼吧？」看向坐在那微笑的兄弟。  
「就像之前跟你說過的『這是場政治聯姻。』」三日月笑著一點也不覺得哪不對似的。  
「石切丸？你不記得我嗎？」青江的肩膀在顫抖。  
「『我』記得，不過身為Alpha要跟名Beta聯姻……三日月你也太隨便了。」石切丸越過青江走到三日月面前。  
「砌君不會介意吧？你喜歡可愛的東西不是嗎？可愛柔軟又耐操？」  
「三日月給我適可而止。」數珠丸的嗓音沉了下來。  
「砌君說話是過分了一點，畢竟是心高氣傲的Alpha呢。請原諒他吧？貞次君。」三日月的話在青江耳朵裡已經變成雜訊，他只是慢慢轉身面對不再熟悉的人，他看到的是……一名女子愁容滿面的在石切丸身後……這是陷入黑暗前最後的影像。  
「Alpha恐懼症？」不大高興地看著數珠丸，石切丸的表情滿是不耐煩。  
「是，如果對此不滿這場婚約也可以作廢。」數珠丸面不改色的提議。  
「不用，這樣挺有趣的。你的氣息表達你的不滿了。」  
「貞次為了你做出的犧牲…現在看來只是你安排好的對吧？」  
「並不是。不論你信不信。話說完了？失陪。」石切丸走到門邊時……  
「如果你敢做出任何對不起貞次的事情，就不是兩個家族間的問題我保證。你最好把這些話聽進去，石切丸。」數珠丸在他身後說道。  
「這些話作為恫嚇似乎不大有效。」石切丸在關上房門前笑說。  
數珠丸是沉著臉回到本家，罕見的陰沉臉色，懷裡抱著昏迷的青江，一切的一切說明著他的心情是如何惡劣。  
「把醫生給我請來，派人請兼定當家、虎徹二少爺，左文字二少爺過來，馬上。」剛安置好青江，數珠丸的命令讓一旁的手下只能迅速行動。  
四下無人後數珠丸才讓壓抑在喉頭的悲鳴解放……  
「該死的傢伙。」歌仙咬咬牙擠出一句。  
「貞次正在休息。如果你們方便可以留下來陪陪他嗎？」數珠丸自然知道身為當家的歌仙並沒有這麼多空閒時間，至於蜂須賀身為未結合的Omega可能也無法留在這。宗三是目前最沒有擔子的人。  
「我已經把後續的事情交給和泉守我想他能處理好的。」言下之意歌仙答應留下了。  
「雖然很抱歉不過我必須回去。請幫我轉告青江，如有需要蜂須賀義不容辭。」蜂須賀語帶歉意地說。  
「我打個電話。」宗三看來是打算跟哥哥交代今夜要留宿的事情了。  
「你們願意趕來我已經十分感謝。剩下的事情我會處理。請務必讓貞次冷靜下來，我怕他…如果真的壓制不住他，請下在床頭櫃側邊的按鈕，會有家庭醫師前來協助處理。現在請恕我必須先處理與三条家的事宜。」簡單交代完，數珠丸風風火火的離去，神色雖看似波瀾不興，事實上內心卻是驚滔駭浪或該說滔天怒火更適當些。  
「青江君。」教授？  
碰觸著臉頰的手一樣溫暖，有著熟悉的粗糙感。  
「為什麼在哭？」我做了惡夢，我夢到…教授你欺騙我。  
拇指抹去眼淚，憐惜的碰觸著眼尾。  
「我騙了你甚麼？」咦？  
突然施力的手，粗暴且強硬地讓青江心慌。  
「我從沒說過我是Beta，也沒說過我跟黑道無關吧？是你自己猜測了一切。現在是要責怪我嗎？青江貞次。」眼前的面容，是石切丸。但是那身西裝，那雙眼不是他！不是自己熟悉的石切丸不是那位溫柔的教授！只是一個站在權力核心的男性Alpha！  
周遭突如其來的血腥味，尖銳的指尖刺入血肉痛得讓人眼淚直流。從地面湧出的血液，爬上身的嬰兒，身後冰冷的吐息，眼前冷酷的面孔，一切都是惡夢的具象化！  
「不！！！」哀號著醒來。一身冷汗伴隨強烈的嘔吐感，青江頭一轉吐了一地，空蕩蕩讓他只能吐出胃酸，不斷的乾嘔最後連膽汁都吐出來，全身顫抖著，雙眼找不到焦距，一頭長髮散亂甚至有些毛躁，身心極度反抗先前所經歷的一切。  
「天啊，我等下要待在這個充滿嘔吐味的房間裡啊。」剛打開門就看見青江狼狽痛苦背影，宗三仍是嘴上不饒人，順手招來走廊上的僕人進來清潔。  
「咳咳咳。」宗三輕拍著青江的背，遞給他衛生紙。  
「咳咳…我…咳…睡多久了？」擦去嘴角的膽汁，青江看向坐在床邊的朋友。  
「差不多一天，如果你吃不下固體食物的話，這裡有營養劑。」宗三拿起放在床頭的小瓶子。青江毫不客氣接過開瓶喝掉。  
「你的臉很憔悴。看起來比我還虛弱的樣子。」宗三拿起一旁的鏡子遞給青江。  
「……我被騙了。再一次……」青江捏著瓶子低聲說。  
「誰都會被他善良的外表所欺騙，你別……」宗三才想說些甚麼，青江猛然摀住嘴。  
「嘔！」又是一陣反胃，青江乾嘔著。宗三看著他捧著嘔吐盆，不忍再說些甚麼，首要還是讓青江冷靜下來。  
「不行，我真的吃不下。」不知道第幾次嘔吐後，青江拒絕所有進食方式，在他清醒後的第三天。這段期間無論任何形式的食物與液體，基本上都是從嘴裡進去嘴裡出來。看著弟弟吐到臉色發青，數珠丸的臉色自然也好不到哪去。  
期間歌仙也做了幾道青江喜歡的清淡小菜，青江的胃也沒因此妥協，只是更加反抗，青江即是再怎麼飢餓也無法吞下任何食物。  
「果然只剩下點滴嗎？嘆，我去請醫生來。」放棄般宗三嘆口氣離開房間，歌仙坐在青江的床邊沉默。  
「我早該聽你的話。」青江沒頭沒腦的開啟話頭。歌仙只是伸手掰開青江緊握的拳頭，握住他的手。  
「我的第六感很準你知道的。」歌仙平舖直述說著謊言。握著青江的手坐下。  
「你的手太溫暖了些。」青江的聲音帶上哽咽。  
「你鼻音也太重了。」歌仙假裝沒聽到青江啜泣的聲音，任由他捏著自己的手低泣。折騰好一會青江終於因為體力不支睡去時，歌仙才拿起手帕起身替昏睡的人擦了擦臉，讓他舒服些。手始終沒有放開，只希望在青江在夢裡能獲得多一些的安全感。


	9. Chapter 9

「貞次他睡著了？」推門進來的數珠丸看著握著歌仙的手熟睡的弟弟，說實話內心有那麼不甘心，兩人的血源也無法讓貞次信任自己，比起親人貞次更願意相信外人。雖然不甘心只能諒解畢竟在貞次最脆弱的時候是他們陪著貞次。  
「關於石切丸的事情。您調查的如何？」  
「沒頭沒尾，能找到的資料只剩下石切丸在二十七年前被收養進入三条宗家成為核心之一。當年他只有七歲。無論是生母或是出身地全都找不到資料。」數珠丸走到床邊，拇指輕輕摩擦青江發紅的眼角，數珠丸總是平靜的容顏出現了龜裂。身為Alpha的數珠丸，對於控制訊息速與脾氣非常在行，但是看著青江不安的睡顏，心隱隱作痛，明明該保護他，明明該讓他安全無憂，明明不該讓他在如此痛苦，明明……  
「數珠丸先生請冷靜，釋放訊息素會讓青江更不安。」歌仙出聲提醒。數珠丸收回手準備離開房間。  
「兼定先生，貞次麻煩您與左文字先生照顧了。」關上門前數珠丸對歌仙說到。  
「請不要做出讓青江擔心的事情，數珠丸先生。」歌仙沒有看數珠丸，他知道自己無論說甚麼都無法讓氣在上頭的Alpha冷靜。回應他的要求的是門關上的聲響。  
「青江，你再恢復健康，你的世界就要天翻地覆了。」歌仙看著青江的睡顏低聲說著。  
三条家的餐桌上，難得齊聚的五名兄弟正享用著晚餐，石切丸微蹙的眉心說明他並不滿意。  
「對於我幫你安排的對象不滿意嗎？」三日月放下餐具看著兄弟不悅的神情，肆無忌憚的Alpha訊息素透漏著他的憤怒讓周圍服務他們的侍者微微打顫。  
「非常不滿意，三日月。一個有Alpha恐懼症的Beta，再漂亮也沒用。我連碰都不能碰。我可不希望一個歇斯底里的瘋子成為我的伴侶。」石切丸指責著三日月的輕率。  
「不過他對你死心踏地啊，愛到不惜用自己的自由換回你喔。我想只要讓他熟悉你，他也能好好愛你的，砌。」  
「聽你舌燦蓮花，沒看到他當時的表情嗎？」石切丸放下餐具，免得自己破壞了眼前價值不斐的餐具組。  
「他熟悉的是溫柔親切的石切丸教授不是嗎？也許是我讓你登場的方式不對。」  
「三日月你只會越說越糟。砌你不介意的話我陪你去再見見他？」小狐丸放下酒杯阻止三日月發言同時詢問石切丸的意見。石切丸聽到這眉頭只是皺得更緊，神色更冷漠。  
「他只喜歡石切啊，畢竟那樣的人誰不喜歡？好脾氣、傻楞楞就是個白癡。」石切丸露出幾乎是猙獰的笑容，捏碎了手上的玻璃杯，把玻璃渣扔了一地。無視鮮血逐漸滴落，石切丸的笑容中只有憤怒與仇視。  
「你該把手包紮好，砌。」坐在石切丸左手邊的今劍眨了眨白子特有的淺色眼眸，宛如櫻桃汁液的紅色，充滿神秘感的紅，光是被盯著看就能感受到不同於一般的魄力與魅力。  
「好了好了，讓他熟悉你他也會喜歡你的。不是有句老話嗎？男人不壞女人不愛。」岩融笑著拍了拍石切丸的肩膀。  
「他不是女人，他是該死平凡的Beta男性，鬼木組首領的愛弟。該死的！」終於壓制不住怒氣，石切丸猛然站起身，充滿著侵略性與狂暴憤怒的Alpha訊息素在寬廣的餐廳炸了開來。瞬間，身為Alpha的另外四人本能也被刺激，原本寬廣的空間被五種不同且充滿魅力的訊息素佔滿時，Beta的侍者們都跪倒在地，基於生存本能的屈服於強者。  
「砌，你冷靜點。」今劍雖然坐著，不過強硬的態度與他的訊息素一同襲擊石切丸的神經。顧不得手上的血，石切丸按著額頭，神色逐漸冷下來，訊息素也逐漸散去。  
「可惡。」離開餐廳前，可憐的門板被石切丸踹破一個大洞。  
「看來砌一點也沒變，再怎麼偽裝骨子裡就是個衝動冷酷的混蛋。」看著石切丸消失在走廊盡頭的背影，小狐丸無可奈何的嘆口氣。  
「我很同情那個孩子，三日月，不如替孩子換個對象吧？」今劍看著三日月，眼裡寫滿對這次安排的不認同與責怪。  
「怎麼可以呢？這可是我答應數珠丸的條件。要是反悔我們雙方都不好看。」三日月笑著回答他的兄弟。一點愧疚也沒有。  
「你只是想惹怒另一個人吧？」  
「他生氣的樣子非常可愛呢，就不知道嚐起來是不是也一樣美味？」說著，三日月江切好的肉塊放入口中細細咀嚼品嚐，鮮紅的舌尖舔去唇上的肉汁。眼底的計算與張狂讓身旁的小狐丸只能搖搖頭放棄勸阻。  
「碰！碰碰！」健身房裡的沙包成了怒火中燒的石切丸手下最佳犧牲品。每一拳力道之大讓沙包以不小的幅度在晃動。  
「喝啊！」最後一拳讓沙包壽終正寢，被打了個洞，沙從中汩汩而出，弄髒了地板。站在殘破的沙包前，石切丸輕輕的喘著氣。背部與手臂的肌肉緊繃著，一抽一抽的。指節敲響門板的聲音讓石切丸再次緊繃起來。  
「冷靜了嗎？砌。」今劍穿著休閒的居家服走進來，石切丸的背影仍是緊繃肅殺。今劍不著痕跡的嘆口氣。  
「……」  
「還在生氣？」來到石切丸身後幾步的距離。  
「那個漂亮的Beta用一種看到怪物的表情看我。就因為我不是他熟悉的人。」扔掉拳擊套，石切丸粗暴的拆下護手用的繃帶。空氣中隱隱約約的血味來自受傷的手背關節。  
「你不是石切，你是砌。你們只是在同一個身體裡的兩個人。」今劍撿起地上的拳套，看著隨興坐在重量訓練椅上的石切丸，對方正在打量手背上的傷口。  
「所以呢？現在我們是同一個人。對你們對所有人來說我們是同一個人才對。」石切丸不大高興地看著今劍。語氣十分強硬。  
「砌，你們不是同一個人。你是你，石切是石切。他跟你完全不一樣。就像你說的他只是個善良過頭的傻子。一點都不適合這樣的生活，你才是被父親選中的人，砌。」今劍走到石切丸面前，蹲下身握住他受傷的手。  
「……謝了。」好一會石切丸才說出這句話。  
「身為Alpha或許總會引來意亂情迷的Omega，你要相信總是能找到真正愛你的人。你會找到適合你的人，砌。」今劍感覺到石切丸的指尖在這個瞬間冷了下來。  
青江坐在床上，背對數珠丸讓他替自己打理頭髮，數珠丸一縷一縷的替青江梳理，萬分珍惜的執行每個動作。  
「數珠丸，我如果好不起來，石切丸還會要我嗎？」青江突然提出的疑問，數珠丸的手停下了動作。放下梳子，從青江身後擁抱他。  
「你還是愛他。」是肯定句。  
「我想我只是無法接受突如其來的改變，也許他只是裝出來的，他是個很善良的人，我想他只是裝出來的。」青江的話語蒼白而無力，想粉飾太平卻太過單薄的塗料無法遮蓋斑駁的牆面。  
「貞次，如果你怕他我就去回絕三条。沒關係的。」數珠丸讓青江靠在懷中，一手摟著青江的腰，一手輕拍青江的頭。  
「他不是石切丸……他不是我認識的石切丸……為什麼會這樣？為什麼他是Alpha？為什麼他會是三条家的人？」青江低聲問著沒有解答的問題，數珠丸只是抱緊他。  
「哥…你知道我經歷過甚麼吧？」青江輕聲詢問數珠丸，他不確定自己的兄弟是否知道自己的灰色過往。  
「我知道。」從兼定當家口中得知一切時，我忍不住痛恨自己的遲鈍。  
「這是詛咒對吧？一定是女人與嬰兒的憎恨吧？是因為我破壞了別人的家庭所以……」數珠丸硬是掰過青江的身子，扣住他的下顎睜開眼與他對視。  
「貞次，你不是加害者。嚴格來說你只是個受害者，甚至可說是被波及的無辜。無論是勾引你的Alpha或是想不開的Omega他們不過是把自己的不順心與不甘心發洩在你身上。別讓那些不尊重生命的人把他們的罪過強加到你身上。」青江看著自己的容顏映照在兄長的眼中，委屈就像是崩塌的水壩洶湧而出連同眼淚。  
數珠丸抱著青江讓他肆無忌憚的哭起來，青江並沒有大聲哭嚎而是像個哭累的孩子時不時發出幾聲鼻音，甚至……  
「嗝！」哭太兇反而打起嗝來。在數珠丸眼中有點犯規的可愛。  
大約半個鐘頭後哭泣似乎讓青江的腦袋冷靜下來了，他已經停止哭泣只是把頭靠在數珠丸的肩頸旁一聲不吭。  
「好點了嗎？」數珠丸拍了拍青江的頭，即使青江已經是成年人在數珠丸眼中他仍是過去在自己身後跌跌撞撞的小孩。  
「嗯。我會跟他結婚。」青江伸手抱緊數珠丸。  
「我尊重你的決定。如果需要幫助，鬼目就是你最堅強的後盾。」  
「哥，謝謝你。」  
兄弟倆決定讓寧靜陪伴今日他們剩餘的時間。  
「歌仙你的表情有點可怕喔。」終於可以下床到餐桌上吃飯時，青江覺得摯友周身的憤怒與陰沉幾乎快實體化了。  
「被捅刀。」歌仙放下出爐的美食，收拾下情緒，將碗筷準備好。  
「話說你跟小蜂甚麼時候要結婚？」青江在餐桌旁坐下。想說說點喜氣的話題能讓氣氛緩和，換來的卻是……  
「取消了。虎徹當家揚言我敢迎娶就要正面對決。蜂須賀為此與長曾弥大吵一架，不過這次長曾弥沒有退讓。蜂須賀這次算是被軟禁了。加上被捅刀，現在可說是一片混亂。也許我會因為這次的事情被拉下當家的位子，一群老頭八成想讓和泉守當上當家，好操控他。」歌仙說的是不關己，這時門打開走進來的宗三一臉微妙的看著歌仙。  
「我以為你該回到你家去處理事情而不是在這裡當煮夫。」宗三嘴上這麼說卻很自然的拉開椅子坐下。  
「我現在無法冷靜的處理事務，不如做點雜事冷靜。」歌仙將碗筷擺好，總共只有三副碗筷。  
「數珠丸先生要去處理其他事務，只有我們陪你。」歌仙簡單說明後為每個人的碗添上飯，坐定位後開始這頓飯。  
「我決定要嫁到三条去。」青江說出這句話時另外兩人沒有甚麼特別的反應。  
「你們還真的不驚訝呢。」青江忍不住停下筷子看著兩名好友。  
「照目前情況你嫁給他可能是最能保障你安全的選擇。」宗三咬著筷子偏偏頭笑說。  
「這是對大家都好的選擇我當然支持。」歌仙看著青江冷靜的回應。  
「你進入三条算是種聯盟形成，也可以說是牽制了三条的行動。我認為核心成員願意讓外人加入他們也代表著三条會產生變化。無論是好或壞的變化對多數人來說都是不錯的改變。」歌仙簡單說明自己的想法後解決最後一口煎蛋捲。  
「婚禮要記得邀請我們參加。」宗三笑著看著青江提出自己的要求。  
「當然啊，我還要開單身Party少不了我的閨蜜們。」  
「誰你閨蜜。」歌仙忍不住翻個白眼。


	10. Chapter 10

石切丸睜開眼，手背與手心傳來的疼痛感讓他感到頭更疼了。  
「醒來了啊……」從床上坐起身，周遭的擺設有些陌生。頭隱隱作痛，那天青江君離開後就失去意識了，今天是幾號呢？  
「！？…天啊……」看著手機上顯示的日期，石切丸有種預感事情沒有這麼簡單。  
「早安，各位。」  
「嗯~這種說話方式，石切丸你醒啦。哈哈，甚好甚好。」三日月看著石切丸一臉笑意。  
「我昏過去的時間裡，發生甚麼事情？」按著隱隱作痛的額頭，石切丸知道事情沒這麼簡單。  
「砌替你們同意了一樁婚事，跟鬼目組的二當家，一個美麗的Beta呢。」三日月放下咖啡杯笑說。  
「很適合你呢，石切丸。畢竟你是Beta。」三日月睜開笑彎的眼，直直看著侷促的石切丸。  
「砌答應了！？但是我、我有喜歡的人，我不想讓我喜歡的人遇到危險，我也不想讓他傷心。」  
「已經來不及了，木已成舟。你可愛的工讀生我們也處理好了。」  
處理在這個黑暗世界意味著甚麼石切丸是懂得，聽得他心一涼，顧不得禮儀大步上前揪起三日月的衣領。  
「你對青江做了甚麼！！！」石切丸怒吼著。  
「真難得你的表情這麼激動，哈哈。這樣真像砌呢。」三日月豪不在意昂貴的襯衫背如何殘暴的對待，只是雙手抓握住石切丸提起自己衣領的雙手手腕。  
「我們沒對他做甚麼，是你對他做了甚麼。」三日月微笑著給予石切丸更殘忍的打擊。  
「你讓他好受傷呢，不知道他還願不願意看見你？」說出最殘忍的話語，三日月滿足的微笑。石切丸放開三日月快步衝出餐廳，差點撞上要進來的今劍。  
「石切丸才剛清醒你就這樣刺激他。」今劍皺了皺眉看著石切丸跑遠的身影不大贊同的對三日月說完，隨後跟上石切丸的步伐。拉住衝動的兄弟試圖讓他冷靜下來。  
「喔~天啊！」聽完所有事情，石切丸懊惱的抱著頭坐在椅子上。今劍坐在一旁等他緩和情緒。  
「我必須和砌談談！」石切丸轉身再次打自己關進房間。  
寬廣的水潭，一座座鳥居層層把關，神社門口處是兩尊仙狐靜靜守護著本殿。本殿裡一道身影正默默擦拭著手中的大太刀。  
「砌！」石切丸匆匆進入本殿看見砌漫不經心的打理著大太刀。砌過長的棕髮被髮繩隨意的束在透腦勺。  
『嗯？』砌放下手中的刀刃與工具轉頭看著石切丸。  
「你對青江說了什麼？」石切丸重重坐下看著另一個自己。  
『你知道他害怕Alpha嗎？』砌冷笑著詢問石切丸。  
「我…我知道他遇到過什麼，你為什麼要那麼冷酷的對待他！他只是個孩子！」  
『因為他也討厭我。』  
「砌，他只是不了解你！你不能用這種理由就去傷害一個孩子！」  
『我不允許只有你一個人幸福！』砌猛然掐住石切丸的頸子將他壓倒在地。  
『我們是一體的！只有你幸福我算甚麼！？』  
「砌…我…我不…會拋…下你…鬆手…」石切丸握住對方的手腕應是拉開對方的雙手避免自己窒息。  
「咳…你不應該傷害青江。他是無辜的。」  
『無辜？在繼承母親軟弱的你眼中所有人都是無辜的吧？』砌不大高興的甩開石切丸的牽制重新坐下看著狼狽起身的另一個自己。  
「繼承父親殘酷的你眼中又有誰你能不憎恨？」石切丸笑問砌，換來砌憤恨的一拳，只是這拳是砸在的地上。  
『別提那個男人！我們都不喜歡他！我恨他！你不會諒解他！是他給我們帶來這些不幸！』砌對著石切丸怒吼，握緊的拳頭與發白的關節讓他看來更難以控制。  
「一切都在好轉的，相信我青江會喜歡你。給他時間認識你，他很擅長發覺人的優點。」石切丸摸了摸先前被掐疼的頸子說。  
『他怕Alpha，他根本不能接受我靠近他。』  
「一切都會有轉機的。要低調點，青江很容易受到驚嚇啊。」  
『你以為你的情人是貓啊？』砌忍不住挑眉看著石切丸，一臉鄙夷。  
「是可愛的野生小動物。」石切丸忍不住露出笑容。  
『你也很有耐心陪他玩四年的忍耐賽。』砌忍不住調侃。  
「我不能對學生出手啊，砌。」石切丸無可奈何的微笑。  
『隨便。但是……他很可愛。』砌有些不甘願地說出他的想法。  
「我就說吧，青江會讓你喜歡他的。」石切丸露出人畜無害的笑容。  
『但是你要怎麼跟他解釋我？未能與你一同出生的兇殘雙胞胎兄弟？他會認為你是精神分裂。』砌將話題拉回他們必須解決的事務上。  
「砌，你是我的兄弟，即使你的肉體死去我們仍共享同一副身軀，你是活著的。」石切丸伸手按住兄弟的雙肩額碰額。相同的外表與截然不同的性格，就像是將善惡徹底分離放在兩個人的身上一樣，他們是彼此的另一面。  
『他愛的是你，石切丸。我可不接受愛屋及烏這回事。』砌提出質疑。  
「對自己有信心點，他會愛你的，讓他懂你就好。」石切重新拉開彼此的距離，笑看著未能出世的攣生兄弟。  
『他是Beta。他無法讓我得到真正的滿足。』砌冷冷地說。  
「……對你來說滿足慾望比起一個真正愛你的人重要嗎？」這讓石切丸不滿的皺起眉頭。  
『我的意思是我對Omea的魅力毫無抵抗能力，你是Beta自然無法體會。如果讓他繼續愛著你，我可以告訴你總有一天會產生裂痕然後擴大。』  
「你！」  
『我們無法幸福，你不要再試圖找尋幸福。因為不‧可‧能。』  
「我們可以的！只要你放下執念！你為什麼要緊抓著那些已經逝去的幽靈？」  
『因為就是那些幽靈我們才會存在！弟弟！』  
石切丸猛然出拳，紮紮實實揍在砌的臉上，大太刀也因此被甩的老遠。砌抓住石切丸揍上來的手腕，扯過他的兄弟。另一手給予反擊！石切丸也因此往後倒去，砌放開抓住的手站起身，冷冷看著自己的兄弟。  
「老樣子，我們無法達成共識。」石切丸抹了抹嘴角。  
『你堅持相信的東西對我來說是垃圾，兄弟。』砌撿起大太刀，姆指撫摸著刀背。  
「砌，你無法原諒母親無法讓你順利出世罷了。」石切丸站起身，準備離開踏出本殿前只留這句話給砌。  
莊嚴的本殿裡砌雙手握刀，看著供奉在眼前的畫像。  
『我怎麼可能不是去憎恨你呢？』刀尖指著畫中的女子。  
『母親……』  
砌揮下了刀。  
車窗外的風景飛逝，石切丸按著眉心苦思。  
「少爺？」  
「怎麼？」  
「我們快到鬼目組了，但是婚前去見自己的未婚夫似乎……」  
「我有事情必須跟他協商，你安靜開車就好。」  
「是。」車廂重新安靜下來。石切丸十指交握緊扣著，默默思考該如何面對砌弄出來的事情。  
「深夜來訪打攪了。」  
會客室中數珠丸望著石切丸。  
「……你來做什麼？」  
「我想跟青江君談談。」  
「你才是石切丸對吧？上次我們見到的並不是你。」數珠丸看著石切丸說出驚人的話語，石切丸不由得一愣。  
「鬼目不會輸給你們三条分家，如果不是因為他愛的是你，你現在應該要躺在木桶裡。」數珠丸說完起身，走向門口。  
「愣什麼？跟上，我帶你去見他。」數珠丸的口氣難得帶上了情緒，一種名為冷酷的情緒。  
門被敲響，青江打開門時並沒有多想，不過開門後……  
「你來做什麼？哥你還讓他進來？」印象中青江從未無此冷漠無禮，或許嘴巴不老實，青江事實上一直是個乖孩子。數珠丸站在一旁沒說甚麼。  
「青江你能聽我解釋嗎？」石切丸放低姿態輕聲說著，得到的是……「碰！」清脆響亮的閉門羹。  
「看來，他不願意見你。」數珠丸有些幸災樂禍地笑說。  
「……請你給我一點空間好嗎？該說的事情我必須告訴他。」石切丸對著數珠丸微笑。數珠丸只是輕嘆口氣轉身離開。石切丸在門前坐了下來。  
「很久以前，有一位神社女巫，她一心一意將自己奉獻給神社。她是個漂亮女孩，一個吸引無數男孩的女孩。她為了神社拒絕了所有追求者，對於一些人來說這樣的拒絕是羞辱，為此……那個男人做出了殘酷的事情。他讓她失去視如生命的貞節，女巫為此痛苦為此痛哭，她因此逃離神社與家鄉，不過命運始終只有更悲慘沒有更光明，女巫發現自己懷孕了，她……她痛恨著未出世的孩子……深愛著未出世的孩子……如此矛盾，如此糾結……不知道是意念太強還是因為流浪而虛弱的身體，未足月的情況下她在打工的場所，在收留她的好心夫婦幫助下前往醫院生下一對雙胞胎，可惜的是……一個孩子一出生掙扎著要呼吸，最後未發育完全的呼吸系統奪去他的生命。另一個孩子發出強而有力的哭泣聲，女孩作為一個母親，她哭了，她感到愧疚，她感到痛苦。她為孩子命名『石切丸』。而逝去的孩子名為『砌』。她的身體在生完孩子後不斷的虛弱下去，一直虛弱下去。在孩子七歲那年的秋天一名陌生的男人來到家中不知道對女孩說了什麼，孩子在哭鬧不停的情況下被男人帶走，男人承諾孩子他的母親可以獲得最好的照顧，事實上孩子再次見到母親時事葬禮上。孩子很久以前就知道他有個兄弟，一個與他共享身軀的兄弟。」  
一字句平靜地宛如在讀話本，事實上故事混亂骯髒的部分全被掩蓋，一對不受祝福的雙胞胎，一個活著一個死了。  
「青江君，我不期望你能理解，也不祈禱你能原諒，我只能說我不會放棄我的兄弟，我承認我沒告訴你關於他的存在是我不對，不過我不喜歡他被當作我的幻想或是任何精神疾病。他不相信別人，也不認為他人能相信他的存在。他也不會容忍我單獨的幸福，請你原諒他先前對你言行上的傷害。我希望有人能愛他，可笑的是多數人都只能愛著我無法愛著他。青江，如果你也是其中一人，那麼這場婚事我願意單方面解除，你可以自由我們也別再見面。你……」  
「碰！」眼前的門板再次被粗暴地拉開撞到房內的牆上。  
「一個人說得很愉快是吧？教授。」青江一把扯住石切丸的領子想把人拉起來，不過礙於身高與力氣的極端差距青江只能蹲下身扯著男人的領子逼近他的臉。  
「我告訴你，我才不管你什麼問題，也不管你是騙我還怎樣！我明白告訴你，石切丸，這輩子你別想甩開我！我就算死都要纏著你！因為我他媽的愛上你這個連解釋都爛到有剩的男人！」說完青江撲到石切丸身上發狠得吻咬他的嘴唇。也不管他們還在走廊上，石切丸只能單方面承受青江的怒氣與委屈，才正想著怎麼讓青江冷靜下來，突如其來的昏眩與撕裂感！？  
「嗯！」突然被按住的後腦勺，粗暴的力道與侵略口腔的舌尖，青江瞬間明白眼前的人不是石切丸！糾纏不清的舌頭讓青江本能性向後退，被固定的頭顱讓他退無可退，同時對方另一隻空閒的手抓住了扯著領子的雙手。  
「嗯哼，你真的很愛那個膽小鬼。」在察覺青江因為缺氧而開始顫抖時，砌放過了他。看著眼前的人喘著氣順便打量下這位婚約者。  
「……砌。」緩過氣的青江看著眼前不熟悉的對象，在對方沒有散發出訊息素的情況下，青江並不感到畏懼。  
「失望了？」砌笑問，鬆開手大有『不爽就滾開』的意味。  
「沒有這回事，你…討厭我？」青江坐在他面前看著他。  
「我仇恨一切。」砌的手指碰觸著青江的耳垂，撥弄著垂落的長髮，如同流水般的觸感讓砌忍不住瞇起眼睛。  
「……你希望我喜歡你嗎？」青江稍稍退後不讓砌碰觸他。  
「你做得到？我可是Alpha，不是Beta。」收回手，砌笑說。他可沒忘記青江對Alpha的畏懼。  
「你們用的是同一副身軀，這意味著石切丸應該也是Alpha吧？」  
「他原本能是，不過他是個懦夫，沒有勇氣面對真實的自己。」  
「……他不是懦夫。他不過是知道自己要甚麼。」  
「你就知道自己要甚麼嗎？青江。」砌忍不住笑問。  
「……」  
「你並不知道，你雖然身體是個Beta內心卻軟弱的像個發情的Omega，尋求一個強大的庇護。宛如攀藤植物尋求一棵大樹為的只是讓自己能站起來找到一個不是自己的目標假裝有目的的活下去，可悲。」砌看著青江平靜的神色出現崩毀為此感到滿足，是的，壞掉吧，繼續崩潰，繼續毀損就像我們一樣！  
青江猛然起身再次在砌的面前將門甩上。砌顫抖的雙肩像是在壓抑甚麼，最後他放肆大笑著。躲在房中的青江掩住雙耳逃避著如詛咒般的笑聲。


	11. Chapter 11

「哎呀，你的臉……」餐桌上小狐丸忍不住對兄弟有點悽慘的臉提出疑惑。  
「別說別問。」石切丸的臉上貼著膠布，腫起的臉頰，發青的眼眶看來是被痛揍了一頓。  
「八成又是砌弄出來的好事，被數珠丸揍了？」  
「看一眼就知道，三日月你被揍了不少次？」  
「呵呵，果然去見未婚夫啦？」  
「別一大早就讓食物變難吃。」受不了的今劍出聲阻止兩人的爭論。  
三条家的餐桌上沒有一天會缺少唇槍舌戰。  
吃完早餐後石切丸前往長大後幾乎不曾進去的訓練室。  
「呃！」被摔在地上的人僵硬了會後完全躺平。  
「站起來。」石切丸只流了點汗。不耐煩的看著站在一旁的其他人。  
「我怎麼不知道你也會靠揍人來發洩情緒？」門被推開近來的是小狐丸。  
「……可以讓我靜靜嗎？」語氣不是很好的發言，小狐丸必須承認砌很可怕，但是不知道底線在何處的石切丸也許才是最可怕的。  
「你把護衛隊全給放倒會讓人困擾的。」看著連滾帶爬到牆邊的保鑣們，小狐丸忍不住出聲阻止。  
「你當我的對手？」石切丸捏了捏拳頭，看向兄弟眼神陰鬱。  
「等等等，你現在動手的話我可是要進醫院的。」小狐丸伸手阻止他靠近。  
「……」石切丸轉過身，一拳揍向沙包，承受巨力的沙包大幅晃蕩，還沒停止擺盪，立刻承受另一次的攻擊。鉤鎖承受不住重量與擺盪造成的壓力應聲而斷，沙袋飛出落在角落，悲慘的姿態讓人忍不住縮了縮頸子。  
「不找人讓我練手，我自己去找。」  
「石切丸你不能……」  
「我為什麼不能？因為我是Beta？那麼作為Alpha的你為什麼不用武力阻止我？」石切丸看著想繼續阻止自己的小狐丸。  
「你是在挑戰我的權威嗎？」  
「我在質疑你的權威。」  
「很好。」  
猛然拳頭揍到石切丸臉上。這一擊也逼迫石切丸退了幾步。小狐丸的眼神陰沉下來，周身蔓延出Alpha氣息自成氣場，是一種憤怒與血性的混合。被低位階者挑釁後的憤怒。  
「咱們來看看誰才是下位者。」不是疑問句而是肯定句，是的，一個充滿羞辱的肯定句。石切丸無法解釋從體內深處湧出的情緒與衝動，他只知道自己朝對方揮拳。  
雖然不是血脈兄弟，但是被同一個男人撫養長大在性格上有著微妙的相似。例如：自尊心高得嚇人。  
小狐丸的動作十分輕盈不同於石切丸，輕盈伴隨飄忽不定的攻擊模式，讓石切丸陷入單方防守的困境，石切丸擅長的單點的攻擊速度上的致命傷讓他只能一再承受小狐丸的拳腳，一計計刺拳一計計踢擊針對人體軟肋。  
一計高腿踢中石切丸下顎，同時石切丸也放棄防禦一把抓住小狐丸的腳踝，一個使勁把人扯得失去平衡瞬間給了他一拳正中腹腔！小狐丸的表情扭曲一下，隨後五指扣上石切丸的手腕扯開對方的手，就著這樣支撐把雙腳架上石切丸的腰運用體重與重力加速度把石切丸扳倒在地。石切丸硬是用一手撐住自己沒完全摔到，翻身甩開小狐丸的牽制，在小狐丸還沒完全站穩時一計刺拳正中半躺在地的人胸口！  
「呃！」小狐丸的表情猙獰起來，身上的味道也更加濃郁。翻身膝蓋正中石切丸後膝強迫他半跪在地。一把扯住對方的頭髮強迫對方露出脆弱的喉管以示臣服。為此石切丸發出怒吼，雙手往後一抓憑藉自己的怪力逼迫小狐丸放手外，直接把人從身後摔到面前。  
站在一旁的保鑣們猶豫不決不知道是否該上前阻止這場單挑，但是上前似乎沒有甚麼阻止的可能性反而會被痛毆的可能性高一些。  
「停手你們倆。」出現在門口的聲音帶著伴隨柔軟如絲綢的訊息素，驕傲毫不客氣地彰顯著華麗的羽毛。  
「三日月，你心情很好就別來淌混水。」小狐丸視線沒離開石切丸即便他現在是躺在地上，一手小臂還被石切丸捏著。  
「事實上是因為出事，我想你們需要知道。四個人都不見了。兼定當家、左文字二少爺、虎徹二少爺、鬼目二當家都失蹤了。一點痕跡都沒有，就像是憑空消失一樣。沒有目擊者。全都消失。當時跟在他們身旁的保鑣全都失憶似的甚麼都不記得，只有一個人例外，壓切長谷部，他跟著左文字二少爺一起消失了。剛才我得到一個很有趣的消息，消失的五個人在過去也曾在同一個時間點消失，只不過鬼目組二當家並沒有如期回到家。當年檢查之後孩子沒有甚麼問題，不過現在看起來沒那麼簡單。身為鬼目組的婚約者我想石切丸你該去關心，無論你昨天被揍多慘。」三日月看著石切丸眼中是不容質疑的命令。  
「…我馬上去。…呃！？」鬆開小狐丸的手站起身時強烈的昏眩感襲擊！  
隨後是深沉的黑暗襲擊……  
『媽媽的乖寶寶也會揍人啦？』砌壓制自己的半身笑看著額冒青筋的石切丸。  
「現在別開玩笑！讓我去找他！」精神的世界裡精神力的強弱會徹底體現在自身，勢均力敵也說明雙方彼此有一定程度的禮讓。  
『那是我的樂趣，揍人。所以，換手如何？』砌低下頭，長髮遮蓋住石切丸的頸子。  
「我會自己去救他！」  
『……你要為了他把手弄髒嗎？那麼…媽媽的願望怎麼辦呢？石切。』  
「！…我以為你不在乎。」  
『我是不在乎，我知道你在乎。』  
「我必須救他，他相信我！」  
『……他只是個Beta哪都能找到的Beta。』  
「他喜歡我！」  
『他只喜歡你！』  
「……你自己毀掉讓他喜歡你的契機。」  
『你知道嗎？……我對無法掌控的東西感到憤怒。』砌看進石切丸的眼底，只有偏激與偏執。  
「砌！」  
『我絕不會讓你救他。絕對。』砌的眼神沒有任何笑意。  
「啊啊啊啊！」石切丸猛然的掙扎砌喪失先機，被石切丸反制在地，臉緊貼地面。  
「我很愛你，兄弟。但是……我們的世界不會永遠只有我們。我想讓他踏入我的世界。所以……很抱歉！」石切丸放開砌轉身衝出本殿只留給砌一個遠去沒有回頭的背影。  
砌只是重新坐在地上，良久沒有動彈。整個主殿與周遭的景色隱隱震動。  
「痛……」按著額頭醒來的石切丸看了看周遭，看起來是在自家禮車上。  
「砌…喔！這次搶贏啦？石切。」三日月似乎挺意外醒來的人是石切丸，基於禮儀他仍是面露微笑。  
「別跟我打哈哈，有新的訊息嗎？」  
「非常遺憾，沒有。不過，找到了有趣的東西。」將手上的文件遞給石切。  
「都在同一天失蹤過？你已經說過了。」  
「是更有趣的事情喔，這是大家小時候的基因測驗結果，例如青江君他應該是接近Bate的Omega，現在卻是徹底的Beta。當然測驗會有誤差但是這誤差超過5‰以我們選擇的醫療機構來說簡直是不可能的，加上孩子都有失蹤，因此我合理懷疑，這是場實驗，至於為什麼要拿黑道的繼承人當實驗品，不用我說吧？簡單總結就是有內奸，來自哪兒我不能篤定但是這傢伙我們可能都見過，一個大家都能信的過的傢伙。」三日月手指輕點唇珠，笑了起來，一抹充滿殺氣的笑。石切丸開始翻閱資料時……  
「兼定當家他…」視線停在其中一頁，再三確認自己沒看錯後看相自己的兄弟，得到的卻是一抹沒有情感的笑容。  
「很有趣不是嗎？如果多了意外，我會弄乾淨的畢竟我不是要一個伴侶，哼哼。」三日月挽了挽散落的髮絲，不帶猶豫地回應對方無聲的疑問。  
「三日月！」話語中的殘忍讓石切丸再次高聲呼喚對方的名字。  
「石切丸，你沒有被選擇就是因為你無謂的慈善，我們只會留下需要的，想要跟需要是不一樣吧？你能懂對吧？」三日月笑問。  
「我寧可沒被選上。」石切丸把資料扔回三日月腿上，神色也因為對話而陰鬱下來。  
「你沒資格被選上，石切丸。砌才是父親大人看上的。讓我一再提醒你很麻煩的。」三日月笑著回應石切丸的無禮。  
接下來行駛中只有寧靜。  
小黑屋中……  
「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！」被緊綁在椅子上的人痛苦的搖頭，分開的雙手五指分別被固定在鐵架上，左手血淋淋的手指與裸肉的甲床說明著先前的懲處。  
「這只是對於你背叛懲處的小小一部份，沒那麼容易讓你死，在你吐出我們想要的東西前，死亡是你的奢侈品。」長曾弥金色的眼眸鎖住受刑者驚恐的眼神，手掌捏握對方的下顎，逐漸用力的指肚正在奪取他人的氧氣，看著對方臉色逐漸泛青後鬆開手指，如此反覆一再折騰對方的求生意志到疲乏時……  
「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！」肌肉拉深深體呈現另一種曲線。  
「我看你有點疲勞，幫你提提神。」和泉守揮揮手上的鉗子，上頭夾著還連著血肉的指甲。露牙的笑容在受害者眼中放大成警告與示威。  
「現在願意說了嗎？」長曾弥看著因為失去新的傷口而不斷顫抖的人冷聲詢問。對方痛苦卻堅定地搖了搖頭。  
「真是的，我真不想用這方法，國廣幫我把那東西拿進來。」和泉守無奈的撓了撓頭對門外喊到。  
「這方法哥哥他很討厭，說一點都不風雅，還很難清理，嘛……難清理的原因你知道嗎？」開始捲起袖子的和泉守將挽起的袖子固定住後看著對方笑問，門打開時推進來的東西意外的只是個部貼片式電擊器。  
「喂喂喂，不會吧？」長曾弥似乎看出些甚麼，有點不太高興地看著和泉守。  
「大哥也知道吧？比起疼痛，有些人對情慾的人忍耐度比較低，我想比起讓人清醒的疼痛，性事上帶來的高潮比較容易讓人開口吧？腦袋空白甚麼的，喂！把這傢伙的腳架起來啊，不然我怎麼弄？」對著旁邊的打手說道，受刑者在雙手被解開時試圖掙扎，打手毫不客氣補上一拳讓對方安分些。和泉守戴上醫療用手套刀肩挑開褲檔布料將電極片貼在會陰上，不怎麼溫柔的將準備好的前列腺按摩器塞進對方體內。  
「我想我們就直接跳過開胃菜，我想半個小時後就可以再來問問他。」和泉守脫掉手套扔進垃圾桶，看著對方驚慌的眼，笑著按下開關，椅腳猛然發出的刺耳的落地聲，可想見被固定自在椅子上的人掙扎是多麼猛烈。  
「希望到時候你還能保持清醒。」在所有人離開房間後，關上門前，和泉守笑看著對方。門關上。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 為了讓故事節奏順暢一點這篇比較常讓節奏緊湊些

「嗚……」睜開眼，視線從模糊到清晰，身體被固定著，頭部也是，整個人像是被鑲嵌在模具裡似的，肌肉傳遞來的麻痺感，身體還沒從藥物的影響中舒緩……  
「這簡直是醫學的一大進步能夠人為操控性徵！這樣一來就能對不斷老化的人口開創契機！」聽起來是中年男子的聲音，中氣十足，說話模式與用詞…是Beta。  
「不！這並不完整！你看他們的身體內還是殘存著原定性徵，我們要做的是徹底末除那些性徵才對！」稍微尖銳過激的情緒帶著一絲猶豫，是Omega嗎？不…也許是低位階的Alpha。  
「都閉嘴！我們要做的是抹除一切第二性徵帶來的亂象，讓人會失去理智的Omega是最先要消除，再來就是Alpha，這些被肉慾所迷惑的野獸。」這是Alpha嗎？但是……好像哪不太對勁……啊！手指可以動了……  
「報告！其中一個人醒了！是逆轉換實驗編號A1005。」操作台傳來報告時在爭吵的三人停下動作，看向實驗用監禁室裡一動也不動的Alpha。  
「情況？」其中一人按著通訊器有些興奮地詢問。  
「訊息素混亂導致意識不清，血液中含氧量在安全範圍內，心跳稍快。其餘都在正常範圍中，請問是否繼續進行注射？」  
「注射劑量減少55%後進行注射。他是最接近成功的實驗體之一，給我小心點。」看著電腦上的數據，惡狠狠的威脅操縱員。  
「嗚……」冰冷的液體注入體內，疼痛再次從骨髓中竄出，四肢百骸開始尖叫掙扎著，身體對抗著入侵者，忽冷忽熱的感觸，抽蓄的腹部，體內深處有甚麼東西灼燒著，一點一滴由內而外的侵蝕著。乾澀的喉嚨幾乎無法發聲，只能斷斷續續地發出氣音。  
「有著子宮的Alpha，該意外他的子宮沒有徹底退化嗎？」「看斷層掃描應該是有受到刺激，比他更高等的Alpha訊息素刺激讓被藥劑抑制的Omega激素甦醒產生反應。」「給他注射發情催化劑會有加速他Omega體質的顯性嗎?」「他的心臟會先因為負擔過大而心肌痙攣讓他休克。」對於疼痛得忍耐超乎多數人的想像，撐著一絲清明聆聽身旁研究者的對話，即使眼前一切都模糊成一團白光，聲音必須記著這些人 … 這些人 …  
再次敞開的門，透入的光芒不是希望是更深的絕望。  
「嘆 … … 就知道會變成這樣。你願意說了嗎？」避開地上的水灘，關上電器，和泉守來到受刑者身旁笑問，受刑者的雙眼焦距模糊被封住的口艱難的喘息著，帶著哭泣過後的哽咽。  
「最好乖乖的告訴我，要知道剛才你享受的不過是基本款，我還有很多方法讓你體驗生不如死的高潮快感。我現在問的問題，是就眨一下眼，不是就別眨眼，懂的話就眨一下眼。」淚水黏住的睫毛隨著眼皮抖了抖，緩慢得眨了下眼。  
「見過對方嗎？」受刑者的眼睛瞪得又大又圓，生怕不小心眨下去。  
「知道對方目的嗎？」因為強行睜著眼淚水再次迅速累積，整個眼眶濕潤著泫然欲泣。  
「被脅迫嗎？」終於眨下的眼淚水隨之滑落。  
「家人不見了？」再次眨下的眼沒有睜開。  
「我說啊，你以為這種拙劣的演技能騙過我嗎？」溫和的語氣裡藏著利刃，受刑者驚慌得睜大眼。  
「你五年前才結婚，更早之前你的家族成員都已經死的差不多了，二十年前發生的事情怎麼可能跟你的家人有關？喔，除非…你說的家人是那位死於非命的戀人？我看到資料了喔，一名被標記卻死了Alpha的Omega。你的行為是為了她嗎？有救命解藥了？」受刑者眨了眼後開始痛哭。  
「很高興你想清楚了，但是家族不允許背叛，念在你最後還是為了家族作出正確選擇，我會讓你的死亡變成一場意外，你的家庭無須對你的行為付出代價，我在此向你保證會讓你一家人生活無虞。你，同意嗎？」受刑者看著和泉守疲憊卻堅定得眨了眼。  
「現在，告訴我你怎麼跟對方連絡。」和泉守看著手下解開對方的束縛，低聲詢問。  
「他主動找上我的，一個…壞掉的Alpha。他說他能救櫻代他說他能救她！我才會…我才會…他給的藥根本沒用…根本沒用…」  
「藥？」  
「一種淺藍色的藥丸說是實驗中的藥品，一開始櫻代吃了真的有效，但是藥效越來越弱，他就說他需要更多樣本才能製作出更好的藥物。他說他只需要一些鮮血樣本，一些未分化的孩子就好，我一開始從醫院、學校收集孩子的血樣，藥物獲得突破，櫻代幾乎痊癒了我想說可以收手時櫻代卻昏迷，他說是因為血樣的基因強度太弱，櫻代是高階Omega。我才會…才會打繼承人們的主意，他們都是未分化的孩子也擁有足夠強的基因，只是抽一點血而以我想這不會出甚麼大問題…我真的沒有要傷害他們的想法…我只是想救櫻代…」  
「夠了！」和泉守突然發難，一把掐住對方的下顎。  
「現在告訴我！你最後一次與對方會面的地點！我要找到那個騙子！」  
「在接近市立醫院的河堤，廢棄的下水道出口。」得到想要的訊息後和泉守頭也不回了離開，關上門前…  
「你知道該怎麼謝罪。」重重關上門。  
「立刻派人到市立醫院旁的河堤搜尋所有廢棄下水道！立刻！」和泉守指揮著能動用的人力。一道身影飛速從他身旁掠過，隨後……  
「碰！」一聲槍響從盡頭的拷問房傳來！  
敞開的門後走出的是臉色陰沉的江雪左文字，全身散發著怒意，往日平靜的面容此刻因為憤怒而扭曲，哪還看得出來是平日那溫柔的人。  
臉上沾著些許血漬一步一步地走向和泉守，冰藍色的眼睛沒有仁慈只有滿溢出來的恨怒。  
「他的家人交出來。」不容拒絕的強硬，江雪的眼盯得和泉守頭皮發麻，天知道一名Beta怎麼能讓Alpha心生畏懼？  
「左文字前輩……」吞吞口水不敢對眼前的前輩有任何不敬。  
「他讓宗三身陷危險，我不會善罷干休。你知道我會怎麼做。」語氣很平緩，語氣殺氣騰騰，即便只是Beta江雪能散發出不輸Alpha的強烈氣場。  
「前輩…在哥哥他們被找到前他必須活著。您不會…」方才的槍響讓和泉守不忍想到最糟糕的情況。  
「打穿他肩膀罷了，我說了交出來。」江雪固執地尋求他要的答案。  
「不行，前輩。這人也不過是……咳呃！」再多的解釋也無法讓江雪冷靜，一拳揍在和泉守胸口，要不是有防備恐怕就被揍倒在地。  
「事後，交出來，沒問題吧？」揍完反手揪住和泉守的領子逼問。  
「咳咳咳，沒問題……」江雪悻悻然收回手，大步離去。  
「區區左文字居然敢…」一名手下看著江雪的身影消失在轉角後狐假虎威的開始抱怨。  
「閉嘴！你懂甚麼？」一旁的前輩連忙摀住他的嘴。  
保鑣膽戰心驚的看著臉色不佳的和泉守，得到一個滾出去的眼神後，連忙帶走不知輕重的後輩。  
「堀川走了！」理了理領子，和泉守戴上手套大步走向主屋，身後伴隨著他唯一的心腹。  
「消息呢？」長曾弥問著收集訊息的部下，焦急的神色完全無法掩蓋。  
「雖然採集到部分DNA但是現有資料庫無法比對出是誰，已經駭入公家機關，兩時三十分鐘後會有答案。」  
「等不了那麼久，給我加快速度！」快一點，快一點！蜂須賀等不了那麼久！他的發情期要到了，發生甚麼意外的話……  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊！」被束縛的身體只能無助地在柔軟的地面上翻滾，從體內蔓延出來的疼痛與熱度讓人更加昏沉，歌仙發出乾澀的哀號，宛如將死之獸的絕望哀鳴，在鋪滿防護墊的空間中被束縛的身體，無論怎麼掙扎都無法傷害自己，只能承受著身體逐漸變成另一種模樣的痛苦『還好……他們是選我……』模糊的意識裡居然因為這樣的念頭而笑了起來，過多的汗水讓視線被刺痛模糊，黑暗席捲意識前擔憂的仍是一同被綁來的朋友們。  
疼痛的腹部隱隱約約的抽蓄著，一點點被強迫甦醒的委靡器官正在發怒，一個對這具身體早該失去用處的器官重新開始成長，凌遲著身體的主人。  
「找到了！」一名屬下大喊，隨後報出一串資料。  
「立刻出發！剩下的路上再說！」長曾弥吼了一句，隨後奪門而出直奔預備好的車。  
「這是重大突破啊！他的子宮被激活了，雖然不完全是藥物作用。是因為Omega基因仍有作用才會讓Alpha被他吸引嗎？」再次傳來的聲音，歌仙的喉頭動了動。  
「在被發現之前必須轉移，快點過來幫忙轉移這個實驗體！」其中一人下達命令，這時刺耳的警報聲傳來，一群人手忙腳亂的解開束縛準備轉移實驗體。  
睜開的眼，迅速從床上起身，一拳擊退了其中一名人員，一個翻身雙腿夾住其中一人的腰部，手一撐腰腿一個使勁將人掀翻出去撞上牆面，在其他人還沒反應過來前落地，一個挪位打昏了所有人，抽走其中一人的員工卡，戰鬥過後腎上腺素逐漸消退，歌仙感覺到疲憊，手開始顫抖，腿部肌肉一抽一抽，眼前開始模糊，甩甩頭強撐著意識，移動自己。  
跌跌撞撞憑著先前被移動的記憶開始尋找被囚禁的人。來到目的地，打開的門中卻一個人也沒有，心瞬間涼了下來。歌仙咬咬牙，強撐起意識，憑藉著犁鼻器的敏銳已經空氣中似有若無的氣味，試圖找到其他人。不過……  
「找到了！快！電擊槍！」不聽操控的身體勉強閃過第一槍，緊接而來的跌跌撞撞閃過幾槍，終究預測錯誤被擊中，電流瞬間支配所有肌肉，歌仙倒地抽蓄著，憑著傲人的倔強沒昏過去，卻只能眼睜睜看著敵人靠近，理智在危機來臨時被本能所打敗……瞬間爆發出來的訊息速充塞整條走廊，是憤怒、是殺氣，身為Alpha的本能，護衛自己的Omega，護衛自己的領地！  
追過來的人們停下動作，面對眼前紅了眼狂了性的Alpha，不敢輕舉妄動，只能看著原先倒在地上的Alpha站起身，承受著電流，拔出身上的電擊器。  
「！？」視角硬生生往右方轉了九十度，身體倒落，奪命只在轉眼之間，這是頂級Alpha的實力嗎？  
歌仙按著胸口，搖搖晃晃繞過堆滿走廊的屍體，無形的氣圍形成的線，引導著他前去尋找該找的人。  
早些時間，另外一間實驗室被固定在台上的身體正以常人難以置信的角度歪曲著身體，伴隨嚴重的痙攣與抽蓄，口塞幾乎要被咬碎。  
「果然太勉強嗎？還是劑量的問題？他應該要產生分化的現象才對，到現在除了一些極端身體數值外並沒有出現該有的情況，看來藥劑對他產生的影響超過我們的預期。這個實驗體算是報廢了，另一個呢？」  
「好一些，但需要讓他先歇息，不然他會內臟衰竭的。」相較之下躺在另一個檯子上的軀體除了細微的顫抖外沒有異狀，但是被汗水溼透的衣物說明他的痛苦。  
這時警鈴大響，一時之間所有人都分了神。這一刻，拘束用具再也承受不了。崩潰的拘束，已經沒有理智可言的軀體開始了殺戮，乾淨俐落的扭斷他人的頸椎，踢斷他人肋骨，折損他人腰椎，超越Bate的體能卻沒有任何理智可言只有困獸之鬥的狂亂，驅逐敵人後被躺在另一頭的軀體吸引，空氣中除了血腥還有一絲甜味。  
「壓切……」氣若游絲地呼喊似乎讓困獸清醒些，但是隨著清醒而來的是虛弱感與嘔吐感，困獸跪了下來，手卻緊抓著機器邊緣試圖站起身，試圖再次從體內榨出一點力量幫助對方脫困。困獸發出喉音帶著懊惱與痛苦，手指用力到泛白，手臂的肌肉鼓起，頸背肌肉緊繃，拘束帶與器具開始發出細微的撕裂聲……  
躺臥在柔軟布料之間，全身發燙虛軟的蜂須賀絕望的看著自己的手腕，為了忍耐反覆啃咬的腕部已經青紫，甚至流出些許血絲。腳上的鐐銬因為自己先前的掙扎染上血腥，發情期的高峰即將到來，蜂須賀痛苦的喘著，揮發的汗水對這副體溫過高的身體完全無用，發出虛弱的哀鳴，試圖引起玻璃另一側人員的注意。「一切功能正常，他身上的藥劑並沒有發揮功效嗎？」似乎對於失效的藥劑感到不滿其中一人看著數據抱怨，並不在乎即將進入發情期高峰的Omega。  
「就說了必須馬上轉移！不然！」話沒說完，一雙手迅速扣抓住頭部劇烈的疼痛後是一片空白，緊接而來的是呼吸困難與逐漸襲擊的黑暗。  
「不！」電擊槍擊空，緊接而來的高踢，力道之強，研究人員的下顎發出細微的聲響同時往後飛去！一個俯身閃過攻擊一計掃堂腿絆倒他人，雙手扣住頭顱一個使勁扭斷對方頸椎，反手奪槍，朝著他人發射，被擊中的人手中的槍瞄準了錯誤的目標。  
歌仙粗喘著看著四周的人，扯下其中一人的雙邊袖子綑成結咬在口中，剩下的部分充當繩索將結固定住。拿起辨識卡打開了門。  
Omeag的氣味撲鼻而來，歌仙咬緊牙關，強壓著Alpha的本能，跌跌撞撞走向蜂須賀一把抱起他，讓他靠在胸前，小心翼翼的護著。憑藉著僅存的理智咬緊口中的結，壓制本能。一心尋求出口。  
猛然，整座基地湧出另一股香氣，如清晨的水霧，似有若無，宛如無形的手撫摸著基地中所有人！  
闖入基地的人們僵硬了一會，這不是他們熟悉的味道！是誰！？「冷靜點，先找到人，找到後馬上撤退，小隊各自行動，剩下的人跟我去抓活口。」長曾弥的聲音透過耳機傳達出令人安心的頻率，所有小隊立刻行動。  
「報告，這裡清光，已經找到左文字少爺，哇啊！但是壓切神智不清，我們無法靠近。」  
「報告，我們找到了兼定當家還有二少主，兩人情況都不好急需醫療救援與抑制劑，大和守撤退。」  
「報告…我找到鬼目二當家，情況很詭異，當家您最好自己來看，堀川撤退。」  
「和泉守找到所有人了，活口先帶回去，找技術人員把資料給我全拿了。」  
「了解。」  
那夜悶燒的實驗室中參雜著血肉被燒焦的臭味與爆炸。火光映照著男人猛虎般的殺氣，一雙金色的眼眸只有冷靜，冷靜到冷酷的雙眼。  
「不知道！！！真的不知道啊啊啊啊！」從拷問室傳來的聲嘶力竭對照醫護室裡的寧靜，和泉守皺緊眉頭看著一個個被拷問到不成人形的研究人員，輕輕嘆了口氣。「不知道就沒價值了，我想我能幫你喚醒點記憶。」和泉守拿起排列工整的刑具，再次逼近人犯。  
石切丸站在單向玻璃的一側看著躺在醫療床上的青江，皺著眉握著拳忍耐著。  
「我該說初次見面嗎？石切丸。」無聲無息出現的數珠丸守中的槍正指著石切丸的背，瞄準著心臟。  
「鬼目當家。」石切丸的嗓音有點顫抖，卻不是畏懼。  
「你，跟那人完全不同，我看的出來。說吧，你的目的。」數珠丸收回了槍，卻沒有放開扳機。  
「青江…他會沒事吧？」石切丸的肩膀有些顫抖。  
「激素混亂，他正在進入轉換，不只他，被抓走的五個人都是。雖然虎徹家的二少爺就目前看起來是症狀最輕的。但也是高燒不退。我並不看好。」語氣一如往常的冷淡，數珠丸始終站在石切丸身後並沒有靠近他。  
「如果轉化順利他會變成Omega。我一樣不希望你靠近他。如果可以你滾得越遠越好。」說完數珠丸的氣息消失在石切丸身後，只留給高大的男人等待的絕望與壓力。  
「哥哥。」和泉守身為Alpha被隔絕在外，看著一直敬愛的手足被拘束在病床上承受著體內的衝突，歌仙已經無數次將自己的床鋪與衣料染紅，因為劇烈的掙扎。無焦距的雙眼與忽高忽低的體溫，時而猛烈時而輕柔的訊息素，混亂的氣味痛苦的低鳴，交織出讓人更感無力的樂章。  
三日月坐在車上翻閱著資料，眼睛微微瞇起，透著寒光。  
左文字那頭則是意外的平靜，清醒的宗三雖然還吊著點滴，仍靜靜地坐在另一張病床旁，握住昏迷者的手，低低的哼著歌。  
注射抑制劑的蜂須賀雖然還有些虛弱，但已經能離開病床。「感謝你。」蜂須賀看著長曾弥低聲地說著，接受了來自對方的擁抱。隨後擁抱了衝進病房的弟弟，不斷安撫哭花臉的浦島。  
「問到了其中一個人。」安定臉上的血跡已經乾固成黑色，一雙眼帶著喜悅。「我也問到一個人。」清光小心翼翼為自己抹上新的指甲油笑看著對方。「真可惜我全問出來了。」堀川放下茶杯笑說，換來兩人的瞪視。  
望著狼藉的拷問室，和泉守無可奈何地看著身旁的好助手。「堀川，你要適可而止。」「沒辦法喔，只要是兼桑在意的事情，我沒辦法適可而止呢。」笑容滿面的青年周身散發著寒氣，一點一滴吞噬所有人。  
好不容易等五人的情況都穩定下來立刻被分別接回家。  
「都是被除名的研究人員。」蒼白著臉歌仙坐起身，翻閱資料，脖子不自然的紅暈與後頸上的腫脹，說明著體質的激烈衝突。「哥哥，你別勉強自己。」和泉守一臉擔心卻不敢阻止歌仙，換來歌仙的注視，沒有情緒的注視。「我會被拉下當家的位子已經是註定，你必須學會自立，擺脫長老的操控。」「哥哥你還是Alpha，長老們沒有權力或是理由……」「我現在兩種都不是，甚至有可能帶著後遺症一輩子，長老是不會冒著這個風險讓我擔任家主，他們會用各種理由逼我讓位給你，然後操控你。至於我，運氣好些應該還能待在組裡，糟糕點我就會被處理掉。如果你不希望我被處理掉，就給我拿出點實力要大家閉上嘴聽你的，懂嗎？」和泉守默默閉上嘴。  
「你上位後第一個樹立權威的機會就是跟三条的交易，我猜他們八成又要重新談判，無論如何守住七成收入，少於七成你就完了，兼定組就會完蛋。如果是三日月來談判，把他交給我。」和泉守沉默一會，伸手奪走歌仙手上的資料，看著他一直景仰的兄長，斬釘截鐵地吐出「我拒絕，我會處理好一切，哥哥只需要休息。」不理會坐在床上的歌仙難得失去風雅的吼叫，關上門。「別讓哥哥亂跑，他不見了我就要你們的腦袋。」守在門口的兩人忍不住摸了摸後頸。  
三日月纖指握著小巧的酒杯，唇貼著杯緣，酒沾濕了唇，始終沒喝下去。「有煩惱？」小狐丸自顧自地坐在三日月對面，看向不知神遊去哪的兄弟。「有，好不容易找到的東西壞了，我有點煩惱，很久沒找到這麼高品質。」小狐丸瞥了下三日月，很明顯兄弟心不在焉，不然哪會這麼直接表達他的訴求？  
「換一個？」「小狐丸，只有壞掉的東西能離開我的手心。」放下酒杯，三日月看著小狐丸冷硬的拒絕他的提議，換來兄弟的一個聳肩。  
深夜，鬼目組，二當家的房間裡傳來撕心裂肺的哀號，驚動整個家族。  
同樣的情況也在左文字家族與兼定家族上演。  
「到底怎麼回事！」和泉守扯著醫生的領子聲音嘶啞的怒吼。  
「咳咳，請放開我，二當家……我呼吸……」醫生慌張地拍了拍揪著自己的雙手求饒。悻悻然鬆開手，和泉守神色鷲悍死死看著醫生。  
「當家的體質轉化衝突太嚴重已經要超過普通藥劑能夠壓制的範圍，這樣下去當家會有生命危險，如果可以……我推薦兩種做法，第一手術切除性腺，配合大量的綜合劑。第二，按照目前情況當家的體質會逐漸偏向Omega，也許提早標記他能夠緩和體質衝突，但是也可能更糟糕。」話語結束時，伴隨而來的是激烈的氣味，和泉守無法隱忍的怒火。  
「滾！你剛才說的話一個字都不許走漏不然我殺了你！」暴怒的和泉守趕走了醫生，絕望地將臉埋在雙手之中，在哥哥的房門外蹲下身。  
數珠丸壓制著不斷撲騰的青江，大張的異色眼中沒有焦距，全身緊繃肌肉抽蓄，硬塞在他口中的布團就怕一個閃神讓青將咬斷自己的舌頭。「見鬼的鎮定劑呢！！！」數珠丸對著亂成一團的僕人們怒吼。青江身上時有時無的香味，雙腿間散佚出去的腥甜，是Omega發情期有的症狀，但是青江明明就不是Omega！他只能Beta！絕不能是Omega！數珠丸紅了眼，盡可能壓制痛苦的手足，讓藥劑能順利注入他體內。  
宗三的呼吸時不時中斷，氧氣罩只能讓他獲取所需要的氧氣，無法讓他的痛苦減輕，同時被關在另一棟房子裡的長谷部像是瘋了般的掙扎試圖掙脫所有枷鎖，周遭壓制他的僕人各個驚恐不已，哪時看過這名恭謙的執事如此失態宛如捍衛伴侶的猛獸不惜一切都要回到伴侶身旁那玉石俱焚的覺悟。  
在整場災難中只有蜂須賀維持著原先的性徵並沒有被藥物影響，作為前婚約者他匆忙在發情期結束後前往兼定家。  
「許久不見了。」歌仙臉色蒼白，時不時盜汗，看來甚至比剛結束發情期的蜂須賀還要虛弱。「歌仙，你……」蜂須賀看著出現在歌仙頸子上Omega專用的項圈，難掩神色驚訝。「我沒事，只是一些體質衝突。」歌仙笑著安慰對方。「為什麼只有我沒事呢？明明一樣被注射藥劑，一樣被實驗，為什麼你們要承受這些……」蜂須賀握住歌仙透涼的手哀傷地自問。「這不是你的錯，只是個體對藥劑的反應不一，我晚點要去看看青江，要一起來嗎？江雪說宗三還不方便見客。」歌仙笑著轉移話題。「但是你的身體…」「出去散散步會有好處的。請給我一點時間，我換上外出衣物。」蜂須賀點點頭退出房間，待在門外假裝自己聽不到房內的碰撞聲，假裝對方的身體一如往常的強健。


	13. Chapter 13

帶上足夠的藥物，歌仙再三安撫和泉守後終於和蜂須賀離開自家。一路上沉默著靠著蜂須賀的肩膀不發一語。  
鬼目組的氣氛沉重的讓人連呼吸都費力，歌仙按著不斷刺痛的太陽穴壓抑著Alpha本能與不斷湧上的Omega本性，挑釁與屈服不斷刺激著身體。「兼定當家，虎徹二少爺這邊請。」數珠丸親自的接待卻讓歌仙更加頭疼，即使調整好情緒，數珠丸身上的氣息還是讓人不舒服，不由自主的拉開距離，手摸上頸上的項圈，即使好好藏在衣領之下仍無法忽視緊貼皮膚的感覺。  
「怎麼一臉菜色呢？歌仙。」青江虛弱的調笑並沒有讓歌仙笑起來，反而臉色更加差勁。  
「青江。」歌仙只是呼喚他的名字，青江只能悻悻然閉上嘴。  
不算小的房間裡三種訊息素顯得有些濃郁，蜂須賀身上不曾改變的清雅花香，柔軟的紫藤花香，雖然宗三常笑說這該使屬於他的香味，蜂須賀剛開始會因為這樣而糾結不安，後來也只能笑著讓宗三打趣自己。  
歌仙身上不斷散發出與過去相似的氣味，溫和的檀香中滲入了一絲甜味，柔軟的茶香，無法言喻的香味是混合香複雜的組合。青江身上不斷改變的香味，從花香到果香不斷轉換，這是分化期間的人獨有的特徵，在分化完成前氣味會不斷轉換直到身體情況穩定。  
「咳咳。」歌仙的臉色又蒼白起來，額冒冷汗，強撐著精神。「你打算怎麼做？照目前情況你會分化成Omega，因為是後天強制位階相對不會太高，如果嫁到三条去勢必要面對失寵與無權的境地，除非你能讓石切丸對你死心踏地或是懷上三条的孩子，而且必須是足以成為繼承人的孩子，不然你在三条的情勢很危險。咳咳……雖然我也差不多，我已經做好要被強制退位的準備了。」說完歌仙按著胸口反覆的深呼吸，冷汗沾濕衣領，讓他看起來格外狼狽。  
「我啊從回到這個家就一直猶豫不決，看到石切丸變成我不認識的他，說不傷心是騙人，但是石切丸也很為難吧，我知道他做的一切不一定是他想要的。我……想陪著他。」青江捲著自己的髮尾笑說。蜂須賀看看兩人握了握拳頭「我會不遺餘力的幫助你們，身為虎徹家未來的當家夫人，我保證我會傾我所能幫助你們的。」「當家夫人！？」面對兩人的驚訝，蜂須賀猛然發現自己說漏嘴了，摀著嘴滿臉通紅。「恭喜你，蜂須賀。」歌仙回過神伸手拉過蜂須賀的手輕聲祝福。「歌仙？」「雖然曾經跟你有婚約，不過我相信我跟你更適合當朋友。畢竟我沒法把你當作普通Omega看待，在那之前你是我的朋友。如果長曾弥虧待你，我的刀也不會原諒他。」雖然在微笑，歌仙的話語充滿著不容質疑的強硬。  
「已經結合了嗎？喔，不對，我記得正式結合要等到結婚那天？」青江笑說著。蜂須賀已經紅到像是要燒起來似的，青江這才閉上嘴饒過了害羞的好朋友。「雖然我不認同他的出身，但是長曾弥用自己的行動證明他能繼承虎撤，為了讓他在家族的地位更加穩固，我嫁給他是為了穩固虎徹家族，自然也是我認同他的一個證明。」蜂須賀故作冷靜的解釋換來青江的壞笑。  
這時歌仙猛然的緊繃了，一股訊息素打亂了歌仙的剛平復的心情，芬芳的薰香人工的混合製造出不容侵犯的王者之風，宛如驕傲的孔雀開屏恣意彰顯牠的美麗與尊貴。  
「！」三日月停下腳步，雖然很細微但是他聞到了。勾勾嘴角。「請問有甚麼不妥嗎？」僕人停下腳步詢問貴客，三日月只是笑了「沒甚麼，帶路。」三日月帶開話題。萬分珍惜的享受著對方的氣味中出現的恐懼。  
房裡中另外兩人也察覺了前來的訪客，青江喚來家中僕人確認來者。「歌仙你要先離開嗎？目前情況你最好別跟他碰上面。」青江詢問好友，歌仙做了深呼吸。「好，我必須先離開。」免得我想一槍蹦了他漂亮的臉，在心裡默默補上一句。  
前來接送的小弟們感覺到的當家的憤怒，雖然神色周身的氛圍充滿肅殺。「開車。」一同前來的二當家命令到，同時將歌仙最喜歡的煙管遞給他，歌仙睨了眼身旁的和泉守，接過煙管塞入菸草點燃後深深吸了一口。「談判的時間快到了，和泉守，別讓我失望。」「是，哥哥。」歌仙輕吐口中雲煙，瞇起眼享受片刻寧靜。  
石切丸獨自靜坐在道場，身旁放著木刀，心似乎也跟著平靜了，雖然這只是表面上。就在被打開的瞬間，迎面而來的是劈頭一擊，岩融連眉毛都沒抬一下，看著停在額前的木刀。  
「砌，三日月找你。」木刀收回，砌露出不耐煩的神情。「他已經跟鬼目談妥條件，你的婚事敲定了，現在要討論的是你的婚禮，快去，你不會想讓三日月決定的。」砌粗暴的將木刀扔在地上撞開岩融前往大廳，岩融只是撿起被扔在地上的木刀放回架上。  
三日月愉快地翻閱手中的資料，相較之下坐在對面的砌就沒甚麼好臉色了。「首先呢，恭喜你，青江轉化成Omega在體質穩定下來後馬上就能結婚，他本人也答應。你喜歡甚麼形式的婚禮呢？神道教還是西洋婚禮？必須先告訴你沒有蜜月。一結婚你們就要安排紋身的事情。」「紋身？」「在三条家只有結婚的在位者能夠擁有特殊的紋身，是來自家族的祝福。當然你可能不記得，別擔心圖樣是爸爸安排好的。」三日月笑容滿面的說著，即使砌粗魯的坐下滿是不耐煩也沒有改變笑意。  
「你得到甚麼好消息？你笑得真是太噁心了。」「我想結婚，近期應該就會去提親。」砌看著三日月的神情彷彿看到噁心的東西。「同情被你看上的傢伙。」「記得跟石切好好聊聊。」砌拿走文件離開後，三日月拿起先前被自己擱置在桌上的菸管，從懷中掏出菸草袋，開始吞雲吐霧。「就像你一樣，讓我欲罷不能啊。」睜開因為享受而瞇上的眼，三日月的眼中出現陶醉與狩獵的獸性。  
和泉守大步流星穿越主宅的走廊，身後忠心耿耿的堀川緊隨在後一言不發。Alpha憤怒的情緒讓原本較為溫和的青茶味變的苦澀，和泉守的神情更是冷峻的像是他的兄長要殺人前的模樣。「要我成為當家……哥哥現在還沒穩定下來就想要把哥哥推翻嗎？這群老混帳！食古不化！」咬牙切齒地想著，和泉守猛然停步，神色出現一絲裂痕，他聞到了！是那個男人的味道！就那麼一次出現在哥哥身上的味道！  
顧不得禮儀，和泉守奔向歌仙的房間，卻發現人不在。眼下的情況歌仙還是當家，這意味著……他要親自面見對方！  
會客室中一片寧靜，周遭的僕人或保鑣連呼吸都要放輕，眼前這兩人從來就是水火不容，即是面對擁有最多資源與權力的三条，歌仙也從未示弱與退讓說一不二這就是現在的兼定當家。歌仙抬手遣散身旁的僕人與保鑣，三日月也遣散身後的隨從，寬大的會客室，隔音良好的會客室，只有兩人。  
「你看起真狼狽，之定。」三日月笑瞇的眼中只有滿滿的諷刺，歌仙臉色有些蒼白，領口下若隱若現的項圈邊緣讓三日月忍不住裂開嘴角，露出虎牙，空氣中熟悉又陌生的氣味不斷刺激著Alpha的神經，想要征服想要掠奪，想要這個人低下高傲的頭顱祈求自己的寬恕。但是三日月很清楚只要這人低下頭臚自己的熱情便會消失，他就是這麼無情只喜歡追逐與征服的過程，到手的東西充其量不過是勳章，除了束之高閣還能有甚麼用處？當然偶爾聚會時能拿來炫耀。  
「你要甚麼？」歌仙拉了拉披肩，體質改變的影響他有些虛冷，即使木已成舟但是只要他一天是當家，他就要堅持著當時接下當家時的原則。  
三日月打量著對方，滿意地看著歌仙虛弱的神色，喜歡，好喜歡啊！喜歡這人苦苦掙扎的神情與模樣，不斷抵抗著狂風暴雨的倔強。  
「我想向兼定當家您求婚，請務必答應我。」三日月說出口的話讓歌仙瞪大了眼，不是驚喜不是訝異，是憤怒是殺意。  
「您是在污辱我嗎？在兼定的地盤上說出這種話。」歌仙冷著臉回應。  
「我是在給你一個去處，之定。你比誰都清楚你自己將面臨的下場。」三日月毫不客氣對著傷痛戳下去，期待對方的反應。  
「我不在意，從接任開始我就已經不在意家族與我手足以外的事情，我為家族而生，為家族而死，但是……與你聯姻不如讓我去死。」意外平靜的回應用最激烈的言詞。  
「就算會讓你家族的生意全都毀了？」三日月笑著開出條件。  
「你我都知道，你不是愛我不是恨我，你只是想炫耀，三条當家。我為什麼非要去當一個人的收藏品？」不太在意自己的命運，歌仙戳破那層薄紙。  
「你即將失勢，我是保障你在這個家族擁有地位的退路。」不在意虛偽的面紗被揭開，三日月執著於收藏自己的戰利品。  
「我說了，我不在乎，我寧可沒有退路也不要成為你的收藏。我們沒甚麼好談。」說完歌仙準備起身離開時，三日月來到他身旁，掐住歌仙的頸子強迫他昂起頭顱，一雙輪月注視著黛紫色的項圈。  
「哥哥！」門被推開，和泉守看到眼前這一幕，震驚退去後變為憤怒！但是行動前被一句「住手。」制止了，他難以置信的看著歌仙，不能理解對方為何阻止他。  
三日月看著歌仙，視線並未因一人的闖入而轉移，只是看著歌仙。  
「等到你失去現在的地位，我相信一群老頑固會很樂意把你讓給我。」  
「不勞費心。」  
兩人的對話畫上句號，三日月放開歌仙與和泉守擦肩而過。  
事實上一切來的比歌仙預期的還快，當晚的緊急會議中長老與其他顧問毫不留情用身體情況不再適合擔任家主為由將他趕下了當家的位子，和泉守憑藉他本身的勢力硬是把當家之位搶下，獨排眾議讓歌仙擔任顧問。  
剛坐上當家之位，和泉守的身旁只有堀川可用，其他人都還在觀望，為此歌仙向左文字提出請求，江雪鑒於之前為了宗三對和泉守失禮一事答應了借調兩名幫手。同時蜂須賀接到消息後說服長曾弥幫助和泉守，長曾弥挺喜歡打小時候就跟在身後的小傢伙自然是答應。藉此機會歌仙也肅清了家族內反抗他與和泉守的勢力，單槍匹馬斬殺了一屋的人，染紅的髮絲與臉龐身上散發著血腥與Omega的甜香，輕喘著氣的前當家甩了刀身上的血踩著血紅的榻榻米走出房間，這是國廣兄弟們趕到時所看到的畫面。  
當台上台下沒人敢反抗和泉守時，已經是深秋，初冬即將來臨。  
和泉守一臉為難地看著手中的請帖，眼前送來請帖的人讓和泉守非常反感，自從得知歌仙成為前當家，現任顧問後，三日月便頻頻前來提出各種條件要求與歌仙締結良緣，聽在和泉守耳中諷刺萬分。  
但是三条舉辦的婚禮誰敢不去呢？「感謝您如此慎重親自送來請帖，我會如期赴約。若無他事請回吧，兄長並不在宅邸內。」三日月笑笑，開口…  
「你能護他多久？」  
「保護哥哥是我的責任，你別再想了。我絕對不會讓你跟哥哥結婚。」面對還太過青澀的青年三日月忍不住笑著離開。  
鬼目組裡數珠丸正在替青江打理頭髮，即便萬般不捨數珠丸知道自己也無法改變青江的決定。才回到自己身旁的弟弟轉眼就要再次離開，長老為了組的利益毫不猶豫出賣了弟弟，出賣了自己辛苦尋找多年的胞弟。  
「哥哥，謝謝你。」青江望著鏡子裡的自己笑說。  
「貞次？」  
「謝謝你原諒我的任性，完成我的任性。別苦著臉，我希望出嫁的時候我唯一的血親能笑著送我離開，可以嗎？」伸手握住數珠丸的手，側過頭笑看著數珠丸，堅忍的鬼目當家眼眶痠熱扔了梳子抱緊唯一的血親，青將轉過身抱緊數珠丸。  
「抱歉啊，我始終這麼任性。」忍著的眼淚滑落，青江抓緊數珠丸背部的衣服  
。「我永遠都會原諒你，我永遠都會，貞次。」數珠丸撫摸著青江的頭頂安撫著他。  
「如果真的感到委屈，不要猶豫，回來，我一定會保護你。」  
「我知道。」青江笑著抱緊了兄長。  
歌仙看著重新打磨過的愛刀，再三確認後才將刀重新組裝。取下口中懷紙，歌仙轉身看著一直在門邊跪坐著的和泉守。  
「作為當家你必須前往，至於我基於情誼我會陪著你去。」  
「但是哥哥你會見到……」  
「無所謂，你在我身旁，我需要擔心嗎？還是說你對自己沒信心？」一個眼神就讓和泉守啞口無言，只能一個勁的點頭。  
「明白就好，三日月有甚麼手段會衝著我來，他也不能為了私慾罔顧家族顏面，要是弄壞了三条名聲他失勢也在彈指之間。」信誓旦旦如此自信和泉守看著歌仙放下心來，看來哥哥真的沒有改變。  
三条的婚宴上再次齊聚了黑道的各路勢力。  
「成為當家還頗有模有樣的，滿不錯唷？」長曾弥拍了拍和泉守的肩笑說著。  
「略為生澀，再好的玉石仍須打磨。」江雪左文字反覆打量著和泉守眼中帶著一絲嚴厲。  
「要對他有信心，有歌仙在他身旁磨練他，相信未來會出色的當家。」宗三掩嘴笑說，轉頭看著歌仙尋求答案。  
「他也沒時間怠惰。」頗自信的回答，歌仙撇了眼身旁的的弟弟，得到和泉守的頷首。  
「希望這樣自助式的晚宴各位貴賓不介意。」今劍手持酒杯寒暄著，基於禮貌家主們自是上前與之攀談，歌仙與宗三、蜂須賀在其他保鑣與隨從簇擁下退到不起眼的角落，三人低語著，其他家族的人也蠢蠢欲動，畢竟沒有Alpha在身旁的Omega們此刻就像扔進狼群中的肥羊。  
「兼定少爺、左文字少爺、虎徹少爺，你們好。」一名自認家族能匹配上這三家的當家帶著一名剛成年的男孩來到他們身旁。  
「您好，佐藤當家。」首先認出對方的歌仙稍稍上前將宗三與蜂須賀擋在身後。  
「兼定少爺，別來無恙吧？」眼前的男人雖然不再是兼定家族的當家卻是不能失禮的對象，佐藤還是頷首表示尊重  
。「想必您身旁的這位公子就是令郎了？」歌仙笑看著不成氣候的年輕人，對方似乎被歌仙眼神驚嚇到。  
「是的，這位就是小犬，三郎你這孩子怎麼就這樣愣住了？快啊。」被呼喚年輕人連忙頷首，有些侷促的打了招呼。  
「令郎還是個孩子，您已經迫不及待要讓他認識黑暗了嗎？」  
「早點接觸沒有甚麼不妥吧？」佐藤似乎並不想多談這件事情，歌仙也只是笑了笑。  
「之定。」這個名不是誰都能喊，連家族長老都不敢輕易呼喊。卻讓一個外人喊得如此輕易，歌仙和善的假面出現了裂痕。  
「三条大人！」佐藤被三日月嚇得不清，三日月卻沒有要施捨一個眼神的意思，直直的掠過佐藤來到歌仙身旁。  
「今日是您手足大喜之日，我以為您應該十分忙碌？」歌仙不著痕跡的拉開距離，面無表情仰望著三日月。  
「忙是自然，不過百忙中偷閒也是被允許的，我真沒想到你還能擔任顧問。」三日月靠近歌仙，輕輕地讓自己的酒杯碰了下對方的。  
「請好好享受這場宴會。」笑了笑輕巧離去的三日月感受到了來自歌仙毫不掩飾的厭惡。  
數珠丸做為親家，卻不怎麼與三条家的人交談。「大哥。」數珠丸看著石切丸內心暗暗排斥著方才那聲大哥，即使眼前的石切丸不算是最糟糕的罪魁禍首。  
「請稱呼我當家，我並不想從你口中聽到這個稱呼。」數珠丸沒打算給石切丸甚麼好臉色。  
「…好的，我…」石切丸欲言又止時，再次被數珠丸打斷。  
「若無要事我並不想與你交談。」石切丸被堵得啞口無言，這時一隻手搭上了數珠丸的肩膀。  
「哥哥別這樣，石切丸是我丈夫了，就算忌妒弟弟被搶走了，還是要拿出屬於當家的肚量，對吧？」青江有些耍賴的靠在數珠丸肩膀上，試著讓自己的兄長別對新婚丈夫太過冷漠。  
「貞次。」數珠丸的語調戴上了溺愛與無奈。  
「別苦著臉嗎？我是結婚，還嫁了個讓所有人都忌妒的好人家。」說完就摟著石切丸的手臂依偎在他身旁。石切丸先是愣了楞隨後有些靦腆的笑看著青江，眼神充滿著溫柔。對此數珠丸也只是看了會轉身離開。  
晚宴中青江與歌仙、宗三、蜂須賀有說有笑。  
「這畫面多美麗。」周遭的人忍不住低聲讚嘆，秀氣中帶了點調皮的鬼目組二少爺，大家閨秀風範的虎徹組二少爺，風雅溫婉的兼定組前當家，楚楚可憐的左文字二少爺，四人光是站在一起就有如畫般的艷麗。  
「三条大人您真的娶到一名美麗的配偶，希望他能讓您的靈魂得到安寧。」不知何時出現在石切丸身旁的江雪手捧熱茶低聲訴說。  
「你…」石切丸原想說些甚麼最終仍安靜下來，遠遠的看著青江的笑容。  
婚宴後幾周……「再說一次！」和泉守顧不得禮儀當場站起身怒吼。  
「我們同意三条的條件，以婚約交換中三區的租金權。」其中最年邁的老人義正詞嚴的神情更是激起和泉守的怒火。  
「你們這群老糊塗！為了那些錢就把顧問讓出去了！？你們真的明白這場交易的目的嗎！」  
「已經不再是當家的人能為組做最後的盡力也算是值得了，不是嗎？難道你認為一個連下等Omega都算不上的畸形能為家族帶來甚麼利益呢？」這時門打了開來，歌仙腰間配著刀，身後跟著堀川、山姥切、山伏。「麻煩你們守在門外。」三人點點頭後關上門。  
「各位，你們做出了讓我不得不做出抉擇的決定。……和泉守，謝謝你始終站在我身邊。」說完歌仙拔出腰間配刀，一個踏步刺穿了發言長老的喉嚨。  
「現在為你們的決定付出代價吧。」拔刀看著倒下的老人，因為刀傷流出的血液造成模糊不清的咕嚕聲，其他人也愣住了。  
「你這是叛變！」「對誰的叛變？對你們？我只是展現我對家族的忠誠。你們為了私人利益出賣我才是叛變。」歌仙從懷裡拿出不同帳本，在場長老臉色一僵！  
「你們各自欠下如此鉅款始終想挪用組裡的資金為己用，我在當家之位時苦無下手餘地，將我趕下後卻又因為和泉守有我在背後支撐而無法動手。說說三日月宗近給了你們甚麼樣的好處？如此輕易出賣了我。」扔下帳本，歌仙雙手持刀，眼神只剩下狩獵的本能。  
和泉守只是看著，他明白他不能插手，所以即使看到老人哭求著抓住自己的褲管也只是看著，血液沾紅了榻榻米，七橫八豎的屍體與殘肢是歌仙發洩後的成果。  
「這實在太不風雅了。」甩下刀上的血漬，歌仙看著周遭屍體與沾染血液的衣物輕聲抱怨。  
「婚約的事我會處理，不會讓三条得逞。」甩開死人的手，和泉守走到歌仙身旁對他承諾。  
「嗯，我期待。」歌仙望著和泉守的雙眼，是信賴，和泉守對著歌仙蹲跪下來，仰頭望著他的哥哥。  
「你才是這個家族的首領，我會服從你所有的命令。」歌仙收回刀，雙手捧著和泉守的臉吻了吻他的額頭。  
「這個家中只有你不會背叛我，弟弟。」歌仙的眼中流露難得的溫情，即使在這血淋淋的場所，和泉守抱住了歌仙的腰將臉埋在他懷裡，一如幼時那場災難一樣，躲避在哥哥的懷抱中。


	14. 淚 番外─蜘蛛絲(三歌)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三日月與歌仙如何相識並開啟這段孽緣的最初

這場孽緣，源自歌仙接手家族後第一筆爛帳。  
叔父的死於非命在當時只是小學生的歌仙眼中就是場不可挽回的悲劇，十五歲前他冷眼看著長老們對家族事務為所欲為，多虧叔父的心腹與部下對自己忠心耿耿並始終死守著叔父的遺言，自己才能登上家主之位，而不是讓長老扶持起他們中意的傻蛋。  
當然自己上家主的第一件事情就是肅清，除了殲滅先前支持傻蛋的人之外還有那些自以為吃裡扒沒被發現的傢伙，基於對長老得尊敬只是斬殺了長老們的暗樁與走狗做為警示。  
接手家族後第一筆交易就是與三条重新談判關於地盤上收益的分成，在叔父過世前一直以五五分帳，但是叔父一過世後三条手下的人就毫不客氣改為六四分，直到自己接任前已經縮水到七三分。  
作為下馬威，歌仙親自出手抓來了每次分帳時頗囂張的一群人。  
「初次見面，我是兼定組現任當家。」被綁著跪在眼前的小混混被堵上的嘴還嗚嗚嗚的不停，不過是跑腿的混混居然敢如此囂張，家族的長老為了不得罪三条也是有夠懦弱。「按照約定，我們與三条始終是五五分帳，現在卻變成七三分帳，按照規矩他們必須提出重新調整，要兩家族協商才是，不可能由你們幾個不入流傢伙來通知。你們狐假虎威是嗎？」說完，揮揮手讓手下取下對方嘴裡的布團，隨後得到的是一連長串沒意義的叫囂，擺擺手讓人再次塞住他的嘴。「發帖邀請三条主事人，我要與他親自談談。」為了讓家族與各路蠢蠢欲動的同行安靜下來，歌仙勢必要做出點成績，除了殲滅反抗者外還有做出道上沒人敢做的事情並且成功。  
出乎歌仙意料的是前來的人並不是預期中長年負責該區的今劍而是另一區的三日月，一派優雅的男人，貴公子般的姿態一點都不像黑道。溫柔的笑容讓他看起來如此溫和無害，不過流言蜚語中對於這位美貌的黑道大老的評價高得驚人也低得嚇人。高在他的心狠手辣與風馳電擊，能笑容滿面的殺死所有敵人，沒人看過他生氣的模樣，始終優雅高貴的暗夜貴公子。低在他對於第二性別的特殊癖好，這名Alpha對於Omega一點興趣都沒有，原話是「太脆弱的娃娃，經不起我折騰啊。」更多的可能性不過是他喜歡征服Alpha的過程，喜歡那些激烈的反抗與痛苦的氣味，一旦屈服於他，三日月立刻就對這名Alpha失去興趣重新尋找目標。某些程度上真的很糟糕很惡劣。  
「真年輕，才剛畢業吧？當家。」笑著與歌仙閒話家常，只是換來歌仙冷淡的多謝關心。 「這次相談的重點是，為何三条組的手下膽敢在分帳時要求更多的分成。我以為分帳這件事情是需要雙方重新協調，還是說三条真以為自己能號令所有人嗎？」 「天大的誤會，這是帳本，請查證，即使從兼定前當家過世，我們組從該地區獲得的收入始終是五成，不過這也說明...」三日月爭開始終笑瞇的雙眼看著跪在牆邊的被綁部下，歌仙查完帳本確認三日月的話屬實。「我們的管理疏失，作為賠償，這塊區域我們三条從此只能拿三成如何？」輕易鬆口，歌仙也有些措手不及。 「別驚訝這是我們該給予兼定組的補償，同時也是保持我們兩組友好關係的必要基石請別誤會。」三日月雲淡風輕的解釋，同時招了招手讓部下拿了另一份資料。 「這是我方擬定好的契約，我與其他兄弟已經簽名，只要您簽上名就會生效，正本由您保留，我只需要影本。」歌仙打開契約反覆查看。 「這份契約有要只到我不再擔任當家為止?」不太了解這份契約的意義。 「是，我十分佩服你的手段，雖是初出茅廬卻如此優雅迅速的重新建立兼定家族，從你繼位不過三年，道上對於你的稱讚與畏懼已經達到一個新的高度，我在你身上看到一個屬於兼定組的光輝未來，我想看你能走到哪。」雖然聽起來十分善意，歌仙卻察覺了一絲詭異。  
「說吧，你的條件，我知道三条家沒這麼好心。感謝您如此看中我，不過一向被您看中的Alpha都沒有好下場，三日月大人。」 「不能拒絕我的示好與追求，我對你有興趣，兼定當家。」直白的要求，赤裸裸的狩獵，歌仙的表情閃過了殺機。三日月卻像是享受般望著歌仙。 「......」家族因為內鬥與長老的干涉目前急需金源，就算答應三日月只要小心點應該...「好。」許多年後，歌仙始終在為自己當時的決定困惑。  
這場談判讓當時年僅十八歲的歌仙建立屬於首領的威信，某種程度上修復了三条與兼定的合作關係，不過對於當時才國中畢業的和泉守來說代表著哥哥隨時會像當年的叔父一樣死於非命，為此跟歌仙爭論不休，兄弟倆為此有滿長的時間不再溝通。  
看著被送來的高級茶具與精緻的請帖，歌仙對於這樣的暑假感到脫力，三日月的追求很溫和也很激烈，每個月都會提出三到五次的約會請帖，同時送上符合歌仙喜好的高級禮品，即使回絕請帖也不會再次強求。雖然每回註定會被歌仙回絕，三日月從不在意就這樣又是四年。  
直到出事那天...  
「再說一次。」歌仙望著眼前的部下語氣平靜，部下卻忍不住抖了抖身子。 「遭遇突襲，全滅。」今年最重要的一場交易被警方攔阻，雖然不至於被警方順藤摸瓜，但是損失的金額會影響到整個組織的運轉，姑且先不論台面下的工作，連台面上的公司也會受到波及，一筆上億的交易資金轉眼化為烏有，歌仙正在苦惱時手機震了下隨後想起細微的歌曲聲。 「退下，讓我想想。」確認部下都離開後接起電話。 「你做的？」壓下情緒與三日月確認情況，沒想到得到的是一陣輕笑。 「畢竟沒人能一直忍耐付出卻拿不到報酬，不如這樣好了，我幫你把資金找回來，你跟我約會，如何？」評估眼前的困境，一場約會能拿回資金，怎麼看都是划算的，問題是約會的對象。

高級日式料理亭─水月，今日包場，裡三層外三層都進駐了保鑣，看慣大場面的老闆、老闆娘、料理長一如既往的工作，今日包場的人可是三条大佬。黑色轎車停在門口，從車上下來的是兼定當家─歌仙兼定。「到就可以，你們回去等我通知。」「當家！」「他不會危害我的生命。」說完歌仙獨自進入水月。  
典雅的房間，精心打裡的庭院美景，巧手烹調的清淡美食，沉默對坐在兩端的兩人各自享用著美食。  
「聽聞兼定當家是風雅的人，如今一看連用餐都如此優美，我更加為你心動了。」飯後請人送上的美酒與小點，三日月淺酌幾口不經意的看著歌仙斟滿酒杯，拿起酒杯貼近嘴唇時讚嘆著。歌仙一如往常不動聲色，放下酒杯，看著三日月的雙眼，這是一對讓人陷入迷幻的神奇眼睛，無論何時或從任何角度都能在眼中找到彎月，瞳孔則始終被彎月包覆，神祕美麗。 「兼定當家，總是這樣稱呼你似乎太冷硬了，能讓我叫你的名字嗎？」 「不能，請您稱呼我當家，同樣我會稱呼您三条大人。」面對歌仙的冷淡，三日月不慍不火的微笑單手撫摸著歌仙的臉龐「可是我已經無法再忍耐了，之定。」歌仙微微皺起眉頭開口想說甚麼時，卻發現身體不聽使喚外一股詭異的感覺從體內蔓延出來！  
「也差不多該生效，放心不過是些讓你放鬆的小東西。」歌仙的腦中迅速閃過晚餐內容，明明沒有特殊的味道也沒有奇怪的氣味......甚麼時候？究竟甚麼時候下手的！ 「喔~多可愛，我可以聽到你在問究竟是甚麼時候下藥的，當然是從你進入這間屋子開始，無色無味東西加在的水煙機中，配合食物的特性無聲無息不是嗎？你的抗藥體質比我想的還要好，現在才開始發作。」三日月放倒歌仙，仔細的欣賞著歌仙的容顏特別是因為激動而閃亮的眼眸，身體微微顫抖不是恐懼而是憤怒。手指小心翼翼撥開散亂的捲髮，迷戀柔軟的觸感般反覆捲在指尖。「白檀香，輕柔淡雅，適合你的氣味，雖然以Alpha來說真的是不具威脅性的氣味。」三日月湊近歌仙的頸部尋找著性腺，就算靠得如此之近，歌仙的氣味卻一點都不刺鼻，三日月笑得更開心了。  
柔軟的床墊上交纏的軀體，狩獵者與獵物之間仍在角力，獵物沒放棄掙扎即使身體不受控制，天青中帶點綠母的眼眸燃燒著痛苦、情慾、憤怒、掙扎，三日月情不自禁的伏下身想看更清楚些，想要知道歌仙所有的情緒，想要看到屈服想要看到畏懼，然而得到的是猛然咬住側臉的牙，可惜力不從心歌仙沒能如願從三日月身上咬下塊肉，只留下一點印子與唾液。 「反抗只會讓我更想狩獵你啊，之定。你真是太有趣了，我果然沒看走眼。」抓住汗濕的腰一下又一下的頂弄身下痛苦的軀體，這不是性而是征服的過程。  
三日月擺弄著昏過去的歌仙，被自己咬的傷痕累累的身軀，過程中始終沒有鬆口發出求饒或哀嚎的Alpha，為了別弄死對方終究沒有成結，雖然讓對方從裡到外沾滿自己的味道，甚至咬了性腺，這一切就是赤裸裸的宣告，這Alpha已經是他三日月宗近的玩具，忍不住笑了，這個年輕的當家看起來會是個很棒的玩具，一個能夠撐上一段時間而不毀損的玩具。  
雖然還想跟歌仙溫存一會不過家族專用手機響起，三日月聽完內容萬般不捨的看了看歌仙，起身著衣，他知道歌仙已經醒來。只不過不想面對。

緩緩睜開雙眼，歌仙起身張望，是自己的房間沒錯，但是為何會作夢？還是多年前不堪回首的事情。當時自己太輕易相信這個人，最終栽在他手上。當時在性腺上的咬痕整整一個月後才逐漸消退，三日月的氣味在自己身上殘留將近兩周，明示著他是如何取回那些失去的資金，歌仙明白這是他始終拒絕三日月示好的代價，三日月允許任性不允許忽視，為了避免同樣的事情發生，歌仙開始與三日月有交流，雖然大多冷淡而疏遠。三日月也沒有繼續逼迫他，就這樣保持著距離，甚至沒有再提出任何與性有關的要求。直到前些日子，他登門踏戶的前來告訴自己提親的事，這對身為前當家的自己來說是羞辱，身體正在改變，甚至可以說是突變，變成不是Alpha也不是Omega的畸形體。  
『你會是我的。』曾幾何時三日月說過這樣的話，至今仍在耳邊迴盪，那句話與太過柔情，比起鎖鏈更似蛛絲，積年累月緩慢的牽制自己，再被三日月吞吃入腹前...

「嗯？...三日月你在看甚麼？」小狐丸領著鳴狐經過長廊卻看到兄弟正望著手中盒子微笑「一件還沒完全到手的收藏品喔。我在期待收藏好的那天。」三日月開懷得像個孩子，萬般珍惜的關上盒子。小狐丸彈彈舌，想必又是兄弟的惡趣味。  
只不過這次恐怕是出乎所有人意料，連三日月自己都想不到。


	15. Chapter 15

青江感受著石切丸的手是如何小心翼翼的呵護自己的髮絲，每一個動作都怕扯疼了自己，高級的檀香木梳，一下又一下順開髮絲，最後抹上樁花髮油，不帶人工香料的天然護髮油。  
「青江，我很抱歉，對所有的事情。」有些笨拙地替青江挽起髮插上髮簪，不熟悉的關係幾縷髮絲落下有些破壞造型。  
「不是你的錯，我知道在學那段期間你很認真地喜歡我，但也僅止於喜歡，不是愛。我想了很久才發現也許那也是你對我的愛，因為你知道我會被捲進去。你真溫柔。你的手足就較為粗暴了，但是他很愛你，你們的母親深愛著你倆。」青江趴進石切丸懷中，雙手摟著他的頸子親暱的仰望著他。  
「……為什麼你能篤定？」石切丸抱好青江苦笑詢問。  
「直覺。」青江自是不可能告訴石切丸他看到他身後始終流著淚卻充滿慈愛的女性，穿著巫女服的女性。  
「我不能篤定，畢竟……是母親的執念殺死了砌，卻讓我活下來。」青江看到女巫哭得更傷心淚變成了血……  
「那我可以說你不愛我嗎？」青江笑問，望著一臉錯愕的石切丸。  
「青江？」「你體內有兩個人，想保護我的石切，想殺掉我的砌，你們共享一個身體，我能說你不愛我嗎？」有些狡猾的詢問，青江放心地依偎在石切丸懷中。  
「我們…不是同一個人。」「我想你的母親當時也像是兩個人吧，一個對新生命充滿期待的母親，一個失去一切心懷怨懟的少女。就像是你和砌。」青江抬眼看著石切丸。  
「你在開導我嗎？」「你明白就好。我不喜歡你煩惱的樣子，你應該跟以前一樣多笑笑。」青江安心依賴的模樣讓石切丸放鬆下來，一手緩緩撫摸著青江的背脊，感受著對方的體溫。  
晃眼就是一周，歌仙坐在禮車忠看著窗外風景，腦中回想著方才的通話。  
「方便的話願意來找我嗎？」青江的聲音有些虛弱，雖然不想見到三日月，不過為了青江的精神狀況還是走一趟比較好，同時為了避免不必要的麻煩也找了宗三一同前往。來到三条宗家門前就看見前來迎接的列隊與其中一名當家─今劍。  
「久見，兼定顧問。」作為Alpha，今劍是少見的溫和派。出於禮貌在車門打開時，今劍對著車內的人伸出手。歌仙在身為Alpha的尊嚴與Omega該表現出來的溫馴中掙扎一會仍是伸手接受了今劍的攙扶。  
「失禮了。」今劍溫和的笑容並沒有讓歌仙心情好上多少。  
「感激您撥空前來，雖說石切丸與弟妹新婚燕爾，不過弟妹似乎適應不良很嚴重有朋友相伴自然是最好。」領著歌仙經過偏廳繞開主廳，直達青江目前私有的個人房。  
「左文字二少爺會晚些前來，在此之前有什麼需要可以請僕人替各位準備。」來到房前今劍一一交代。  
「是大哥嗎？」「是，我帶兼定顧問來了。左文字二少爺有通知要晚些抵達。」說完今劍對歌仙微微一笑後轉身離開。  
「歌仙，你自己開門進來吧。我不方便行動。」做好心理調整，歌仙打開門，迎面而來的是濃烈的Alpha氣味與糾纏不清的Omega氣息。進房後關上門，只見青江趴臥在床鋪上，一身青青紫紫略帶縱慾的氣息就讓歌仙忍不住皺起眉。「很激烈呢。」「呵呵，大概壓抑太久吧。疼…」青江的異色瞳孔突然猛烈收縮下，又恢復正常。  
「怎麼？」「有點刺眼沒事。」青江不能告訴歌仙他看到他身後那成堆的怨靈，捧著自己頭顱的怨靈，卻沒看見守護靈。  
「看來石切丸很急迫想讓你懷上。」歌仙跪坐在床邊，青江後頸處的咬痕有深有淺，Alpha會這樣一般都是為了刺激Omega的腺體，讓激素提高讓發情期提前，畢竟發情期是最容易受孕的時期。  
「懷上還要保住啊。歌仙你身上一點Omega的氣味都沒有。」「我吃藥。因為是異變個體機能不全。」一點都不在意的說著，歌仙忽然緊繃起來。  
「弟妹，你身子還好嗎？」門外傳來歌仙最不想聽到的聲音。「砌一向很粗魯，你沒受傷吧？」「我很好，謝謝三哥關心。」青江急忙想打發三日月離開。  
「喔呀，兼定顧問若有閒暇請在離開前與我敘舊可否？」三日月笑問著，卻不容拒絕的散發出Alpha的氣味。  
「……好的。」為了避免三日月又使絆子只能答應。  
姍姍來遲的宗三臉色也不大好，身後長谷部戴上了半截式面罩遮住了鼻子以下，赤裸裸的說明些什麼。  
「現在只是激素水平混亂，過段日子就沒事了。」宗三笑說著，長谷部只是低垂視線，看著地面。  
「你們不打算結婚？」「……長老不同意，認為長谷部沒資格。……要我說壓切的能力可比他們看上的那些傢伙好上不少呢。」宗三沒有回頭，但是他的氣味一種流水香緩緩包容著長谷部，安撫著情緒不穩定的半成品Alpha。長谷部現在並不能說是Alpha，充其量也不過是素質高過Beta水平線的半調子Alpha。  
「我們都知道你對長谷部一往情深。」青江總算從被窩爬出來穿上衣服，與兩位友人坐在桌前喝茶吃小點。長谷部獨自待在門外。  
「哈，那又如何？妹有意郎無情，落花隨水東流逝。」宗三毫不留情地指責長谷部。  
「我想他只是不知道如何爭取，要知道你是少主他只是個被保下來的保鑣。」歌仙捧著茶杯瞥了眼門板笑說。  
「哼，我說要大哥也不會阻止的。就是群老頑固在那裏阻擋我。」宗三狠狠切開和菓子說到。  
「左文字近幾代在道上弱勢已久，難得出了一個Omega，你會被視作籌碼不意外。」歌仙伸手按住宗三的手要他冷靜些。  
「我倒希望藉著大哥的做法我們就順勢退出吧。」宗三咬咬牙抱怨。  
天色逐漸昏暗時，歌仙在管家的引領下來到茶室準備與三日月談談。  
「讓您久等了。」「不會，久等換來的甜美我很滿意。」意有所指，讓歌仙的眼神帶上陰狠。  
「話說弟妹真是個好孩子，有他在石切丸與砌的平衡遲早能達成吧。」三日月將茶碗推到歌仙面前，隱隱約約浮現的預感，歌仙知道當自己允諾要赴約時就必須面對了。  
「……我說過了我要的東西勢在必得。你是唯一逃了這麼久的東西。」歌仙捧起茶碗喝了幾口，放下。  
「之定，你真是沉穩的讓我訝異。」  
「讓你為所欲為就能換取寧靜，很值得。就當瘋狗咬了一口。」赤裸裸的鄙夷，三日月也不惱反而笑得更開心。  
「就不怕懷孕？」「我以為你記得我兩者都不是。」三日月起身來到歌仙身旁，環抱住歌仙親吻他的耳殼。  
「果然只有你能配得上我，強大沉穩，處變不驚。之定，我對你更加迷戀了。」  
「你的迷戀太過沉重我受當不起。」如此應對之間，三日月的手強硬的與歌仙十指交扣，感覺著懷裡的身子因為藥物逐漸癱軟溫馴的依靠在懷中，三日月忍不住笑得更開心。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 久違的更新啊

「當家……」「出去，給我出去。」和泉守咬牙切齒的命令到，周遭的僕人與部下匆匆留下他與歌仙退出這半大不小的房間，歌仙倚坐在矮桌旁，身上帶著性愛後的慵懶，舉手投足都流露著不經意的性感，同時身上殘留的信息素赤裸裸地向和泉守宣告誰對他的兄長做出這等失禮的事情！  
「他！」「身為當家如此慌張易怒成何體統？坐下。」歌仙放下茶杯，看著和泉守低吼一聲。出於對兄長的敬意和泉守壓了壓怒火溫馴的跪坐在歌仙眼前。  
「如果能讓三日月的關注集中在我身上，對於你不是什麼壞事，眾人要給你三分面子，就算是看在我與三日月的關係上，這對你站穩腳步是有利的。就算對我的名聲不好，但是這是屬於你的機會。我說過只要能讓你站穩腳步，我做什麼都行。懂了就自己去思量思量。」和泉守放在膝蓋上的手反覆握緊放鬆後，終於低聲詢問「哥哥，你這麼輕易…就放下了？」歌仙看扭捏的和泉守坦然的回應「在現實面前我怎麼掙扎都無用，至少我目前無需擔心這樣的胡搞瞎搞帶來的後續。」這回答讓和泉守一口氣哽住搭不上話，只能連忙告退。  
房中歸於寧靜後……歌仙看著自己的指尖與手心，上頭殘留著的細微氣味讓神經顫抖著，是憤怒是痛恨是不可饒恕！  
「三日月……」咬牙切齒的低喃著，回來的倉促沒能在和泉守發現前處理掉身上的氣味是失策。現在臀部間的黏膩感讓人噁心的想吐。『我已經為你選好圖樣，之定。嫁給我，這樣你可愛的幼弟就能獲得我的允諾與幫助不好嗎？』情事結束後三日月反覆啃吻發育不良的腺體，一下又一下，同個位子都快被咬破皮了。掌心按著發疼的後頸，扭曲到了極致的身心，這就是三日月宗近，追求著不會停止反抗的戀愛，享受不會停止的狩獵快感。  
「攤上他算是種厄運。」拿出煙管，填上菸草點燃深深吸了一口。「但是…」忍不住笑了，自己已經開始享受這個過程，享受三日月全面的追求與索取，自己也有病吧。  
「來吧，讓我看看你還能弄出什麼讓我更驚喜的誠意。」是Alpha的血性，是Omega的引誘，集於一身與頂尖Alpha來一場伯仲之間的賭注。  
「看看是你先讓我屈服於你還是我讓你沉醉於我吧，宗近。」吐出的煙雲繚繞出一股曖昧。  
宗三輕輕替長谷部解下面罩「都壓出痕跡了。」不悅的看著長谷部臉上的壓痕，自己的物品被損傷了，被一群任性的長老弄出來的痕跡。  
「你不應該隨意解下。萬一我又……」「閉嘴！」宗三突然發難將面罩摔到一旁，長谷部不明白的看著發怒的人。「對你來說我是需要保護，無能自保是吧？」「宗三別胡鬧！萬一我失控對你來說是不可挽回的，你是左文字的……」  
「犧牲品嗎？大哥已經決定要退出了！組裡只剩下那群頑固的老頭不願意鬆手。我能決定我要怎麼生活，大哥他不會干涉我。你在懷疑嗎？」宗三扯住長谷部的衣領怒吼。  
「我……」長谷部握住宗三抓住自己的手。  
「這條命是你的，請你不要懷疑。我的一切從那一天就是你的。所以你要做什麼，我都陪你。」聽著這些話宗三失望的鬆手，長谷部看著那對異色眼充滿失望，還有痛恨。  
「虛偽，你怎麼能這麼虛偽！」咬牙切齒鬆開手，宗三狠狠給了長谷部一拳。  
「好啊！既然你要堅持當你的忠犬，那就一輩子當沒有自我思想的狗！」說完，宗三扯開門離開房間。長谷部沉默起身拿起扔到一旁的面罩自己戴上遮住紅腫的側臉。  
「宗三。」從僕人那兒得知弟弟與長谷部發生爭執，還不意外的在小閣樓找到宗三，兒時寬廣的小天地如今有些狹窄，宗三躺臥在準備好的軟被中，只露出些許髮絲。這回氣得不清，多半又是為了預料中的事情。  
「哥別勸我。」孩子氣的發言可想出他有多生氣，「你知道他不敢。但不是畏懼是珍惜。」「這已經不是理由了，我看不出來他有沒有愛我，我只知道他是條狗。」江雪坐到宗三身旁，輕輕梳理他的頭髮，一絲一縷穿過指縫緩慢而溫順。  
「對，他就是這樣的性格，不過狗是最忠心最聽話的存在。」輕輕的話語像是滴落的水滴引起波瀾，宗三猛然起身。  
「哥哥，你！」「既然他們要逼我，我也不想退讓了，這次就讓他們知道，『狗』反擊時能多可怕吧。」江雪溫柔的笑臉散發出慈悲。  
「宗三你說甚麼？」「你是我的狗吧？」面對眼前的人提出如此出格的要求，長谷部看著膝前的刀與槍，還有拿著槍對準太陽穴的宗三。  
「讓老頭們死光，或著我死在現在。」宗三冷淡的再說了一次。  
「是我救了你，是我讓你重新活下來，他們卻想要奪走我的人生，我不允許，如果你能像你說的絕對忠誠於我，就實現我的願望。」長谷部腦海中閃現的是十幾年前那個血淋淋的夜晚……  
「別出聲。」身旁能被稱為兄長般的日本號正緊緊摀著自己跟不動的嘴試圖躲在地下室避過這次災難，血液滲透木板滴到臉上，在怎麼恐懼都不能出聲。猛然，上頭有另一陣聲音傳來，先前殺進來的人成了獵物，安靜後敞開的門後是一位高大的男子與稍高些許的少年。被帶回左文字家後，正當被討論如何處置時，一名有著粉紅色短髮的孩子抱住自己說「爸爸，留下他們，我喜歡這對眼睛，真漂亮。」「……可以。」「嗯！那他的朋友不可以殺掉，狗狗需要朋友。」這因為這樣平安無事的活了下來，甚至接受了教育成為二少爺的貼身護衛。宗三雖然任性卻沒有提過真正讓自己困擾的要求這是第一次。  
「我……」咬了牙，拿起刀與槍別上腰，抬頭看著他的主人。  
「我定不辱主命！」長谷部無法忽視，也無法拒絕宗三的絕望，這人是任性的高傲的主人，作為忠犬他必須守護這種脆弱的美，作為籠中鳥的守護者。  
血洗的夜晚中，面無表情的凶犬一步步殺進長老們的居所，一個個斬除敵人，不留情沒猶豫。  
「你、你知道！」「我很清楚我在做什麼，我是『犬』，任何威脅主人的存在我都要咬住，要咬斷其咽喉直到威脅死去。」一刀了卻最後的敵人，甩開血液，轉頭看向與自己一同行動的夥伴。


End file.
